Hunter and Archangel
by Simply-Colleen
Summary: Olivia has a habit of checking on towns she grew up in and ganking anything supernatural living there. On one particular case, she meets a Janitor with a sweet-tooth and soft eyes for her. After a few awkward run in's with him and some (much needed) time away from a bickering Sam & Dean...she catches onto what he is. OC x Gabriel, in progress.
1. Sugar

Springfeild, Ohio was a town I had the pleasure of growing up in for majority of my childhood. And It's a bad habit of mine to keep tabs on the places I grew up. Any slight chance of a supernatural-being near the area and I'm there.

" _Dean_ , it's my phone that's ringing-not yours, can you just-" Sam's voice was heard in the background while Dean cleared his throat, "Liv! It's been awhile. We were just about to track ya down."

"You don't say? I got a case at home, I was wondering how close you guys were."

The line was silent for a few seconds while Dean collected his thoughts, "Springfield?"

"Yep, my home guys in?" Sam was heard in the background saying "that's the story I was reading about".

Dean all but ignored Sam and finally replied, "we're about half a day's drive if we shag ass. Does little Liv need help on a case?" He snickered briefly before a punch was heard, "Ow! _Sam_ , I'm driving here!"

I heard more shuffling of the phone. "Help would be very appreciative. I'll see you guys when you get here?" Dean and Sam mumbled a quick goodbye in the midst of their arguing and hung up.

"I won't likely see them till morning," I spoke outloud while sitting on my bed in the old l room I'd rented for the weekend. It was a bed-n-breakfast near the university campus and I'm honestly surprised it's still up and running. The house is creaky due to it's age but the halls are filled with the scent of lavender from the various candles lit. The old woman, Mrs. Goodwin, that owns the house clearly does her best to run it on her own. But the layers of dust and corners of wall paper peeling proved the place isn't what it used to be.

It's not late, and i do want some type of information before Sam and Dean get here. I stand from my spot, grab my coat and bag before leaving the room. The weather was dreary but I didn't mind the short walk to campus to check out the crime scene or hit the local campus bar to talk to students.

They always wanted to rant about professors.

"Be careful," Mrs. Goodwin called out to me through the front screen door, I nodded my head and waved back to her.

The night air is stiff but still manages to have a fall feeling to it. Puddles are formed throughout the area, a few students occasionally walk through one. Aside from that, my walk is quiet. I haven't thought of a reason to actually go inside the building, or why I need in the room the professor fell from…

This slowed my pace. "God, I really need to think things through more often…" My voice trailed as my eyes scan from the top of the building to the entrance at the bottom, a man was walks out and locks the doors. He pauses for a moment and looks me over. I realized my feet are still moving forward once he opens his mouth, "Something I could do for ya?" He had a crooked smile as he looked me over again, "You a reporter?"

Yeah, yeah, that sounds good. "Is it that obvious?", "I'm writing a piece on the professor that recently passed away." I shrugged my shoulders, "I thought I'd walk through the building, get a glimpse of his office but you've already closed up shop. I'll have to stop by tomorrow sometime."

I really honestly would stop by tomorrow. For now, I'll spend my time at the local bar.

"Hmph." The janitor thought for a second before his eyebrows raise in interest. He pulled a set of keys from his hip, "It's really not a bother to unlock this," he turned to open the door, "you gotta stick real close to me though. The kids are saying this place is haunted." His eyes danced with mischief while the corners of his lips pulled upward.

My eyes widened at how easy it was to get him to open the building for me after hours. I even glanced around the area, I'm half way expecting a surprise.

The guys face popped out the door, "you comin'?"

"Y-yeah," I quickly went up the steps and entered the building. The door closed behind me and echoed throughout the halls.

The janitor was a a few paces in front of me when he turned his back to talk to me, "You know much about the guy?"

"Somewhat," we took a left to go up a staircase, "Author, wife and a kid at home, was just given tenor-right?"

"Yep," he glanced back at me again. The moonlight through the window caught his eyes quickly, they appeared brighter and full of energy, a sharp amber color. As he turned forward the light reflected off his locks now, highlighting strands in his dirty blond hair. Pretty decent looking to be a janitor.

"Now, I wish for anything I say to be off the record" his voice had a hint of playfulness to it, I smiled as I took a legal pad and a pen from my bag.

"Your wish is my command." I clicked my pen and watched as he silently contemplated whether he wanted to make a certain remark. He obviously passed on it, bit his lower lip before shaking his head and unlocking the door.

It swung open and I stepped inside. The office was like any office I'd seen before. They seem to be the same. A copy of his book sat on his desk, not surprising. He seems like the type to keep it front and center.

"I always saw him as a bit of a show off," the crinkling of a wrapper was heard following by slight smacking of candy. I turned to face the janitor, he was casually leaned against a wall behind me.

"You don't say," I scribbled notes onto my pad, "Did you know him well?"

He scoffed and raised his brows, "No, but pleeenty of his students did. Especially the pretty ones." My eyes met with his, pleading for confirmation, "I'm serious. Even had a girl here the night he died."

"What a way to go," I mumbled under my breath as I continued to write, "so, you were working that night?"

"Oh yeah," he pushed himself off the wall to cross the room and glance out the window, "I found the body." He gestured out the window and I grimaced.

"That's horrible." He seemed over all unfazed by it, he really seemed proud more than anything. "What about the girl?" I only continued to scribble onto my pad, it was quiet for a moment. No scoffs, snickers, or smacking or his candy. I glanced up waiting for a response.

"You know, I told the cops about her but I guess they didn't find her."

"So, you saw her come in but never leave?" The smacking continued as he nodded his head.

"I told you, it's pretty spooky. The kids are eating it up." I couldn't help but scoff as he left the window to walk back towards the door. I scribbled more words while he plopped another piece of candy into his mouth and pocketed the wrapper.

"What was the temperature of the building like?" I laughed nervously, "my editor wants a feel of the building down to the T."

"Eh, same as it is now."

"No cold spots?"

"Nope," he popped the p.

"Any strange odors?"

"Na-da," the sound of another wrapper was heard despite him not even having time to finish the new piece of candy.

I let my eyes leave my writing and land on the carefree janitor as he swallowed, "quite the sweet tooth you have there," I went back to finish my notes before looking at him again.

"Don't you know it," his gaze was fixated on me and I felt my shoulders tense. Those amber eyes were just as sharp as when the light hit them earlier, they took in my figure once again and I felt as if I was glued to my spot.

I swallowed while my eyebrows twitched upward. Tell me why I'm feeling tension with a Janitor right now.

"Can I ask you another question?" The words flew from my mouth, eager for the silence to end.

His eyes creased at the edges, "Shoot."

"What do you think happened here? Was there anyone that held any grudges against him, I mean?" He raised one brow before answering me bluntly.

"I think someone got what they had comin'."

"Tch, that's a little harsh. Don't you think?"

I closed my legal pad and slid it into my bag along with my pen. The janitor cocked his head to the side and gave a half smile.

"Eh, what comes around goes around."

"Fair enough." I took a few steps towards the door, "That about does it. Thanks for letting me in," I smiled as we walked down the hall.

"Thanks for keeping everything off the record," he winked playfully and the corners of my lips pulled upward again.

The cold night air hit me hard once back outside, "Quick question," I turn on my heels to face him before walking down the steps, "Which direction is the campus bar?"

His eyes squinted slightly while he studied me, "Plan on picking up some college boys?"

A laugh left my mouth, "Please, these kids wish. I was going to talk to some students to get quotes on the professor."

He nodded while locking the double doors and pointing down the right side of the street, "Take your first left and you can see the neon sign from there."

I walk down the steps and spin to look back at the janitor, "Thanks for everything!" He grins and calls back.

"Anytime, sugar."


	2. Knight

Students slurred their words and poured their own choices of poison down their throats. They would all stumbled to their seats or out the door once the bartender cut them off.

"This is...disgusting." The entire bar is dimly lit and the faint smell of throw up isn't far from where I'm sitting.

"Not sure what you were expecting," a voice appeared suddenly to my right, "nothing but a bunch of kids that can't handle their liquor."

The Janitor.

Why is he here? Why do I still not know his name? I scan him over as he motions to the bartender for two drinks. He's no longer in work uniform. His jeans are dark, his shirt white and a form fitting jacket covers it. His eyes catch my gaze and his eyebrows wiggle before nudging one of the glasses the bartender sat down in my direction.

I click my tongue and breathe out, "Alright, I'll bite." I accept the glass and swirl it a bit. "You know I was here on business. Why exactly are _you_ here?"

He gives me a fixated look, as if my question has an obvious answer. "You said you'd be here," he glanced around briefly, "sure wasn't gonna come here for any other reason."

The corners of my lips pull upward effortlessly. "Aren't you smooth." I sip the drink and try to ignore my heart beating at a quicker pace. I'm a hunter that doesn't get hit on often by someone as playful as him, sue me for enjoying it.

"So you ditchin' town after you type up your story?"

"Ah, most likely. I grew up here for a bit, just wanted to swing back by and write this piece."

He spun the barstool to turn himself towards me fully, "Will I get a special thanks in your piece?"

His charm was an interesting game that I didn't mind playing, "I thought you wanted everything to be off the record?" I turned to mirror his mannerisms.

He pursed his lips and scoffed, "Ya got me there," he downed the rest of his drink while I simply sipped on mine. My phone buzzed on the bar counter and Dean's name lit up the screen. I pause on my drink, trying to decide if I'm going to answer it. "You need to get that?"

The buzzing finally stops and I shake my head, "Nah," I swirl the rest of my drink before downing the last of it, "I'll tell them I was preoccupied."

My words cause his eyebrows to raise and grin appears on his face. He points a finger at me and shakes it, "I like the way you think." He spins off the barstool, throws cash on the counter and glances back at me, "So, sugar, you comin' with me or staying in this dump?"

I want to leave anyway, I'd rather walk out with him than sit in this place another second. "What the hell," I breathe air out and shove my phone into my coat pocket before standing from the barstool, "I'm walking home anyways."

"A lady like you shouldn't walk home alone at night," I try to refrain from laughing out loud. "Let me—your brave knight walk you," His voice is sincere, my eyes meet with his and I feel electric. I give in.

A sigh leaves my mouth as I begin towards the door, "Only if you stop calling me sugar."

He places a hand over his chest as if he's wounded and pouts, "You drive a hard bargain," he pushes the bar door open and twirls to look back at me, "but there are plenty other names I can call you," his grin widens as his eyes focus on mine.

I scoff, "Cool it, bucko." He trails behind as I step onto the sidewalk. I turn back to look at him, "I have a name, you know." I face forward again and continue my walk home.

He clicks his tongue and appears by me, "You know how names are." He saunters forward and turns to keep his eyesight on me, "We exchange names, you grow attached, you fall in love with me—blah blah blah—it's a huge mess. Really."

I let out a laugh, it's an honest laugh compared to the fake ones I'm used to using on cases. I shake my head trying to pull myself back in. My pocket vibrates and I know it's either Sam or Dean calling. I receive a fixated look but we both continue walking.

"I get the feeling some knucklehead desperately wants your attention."

I stop, grab my phone and slide it open. _Two missed calls: Dean W.(1) Sam W.(1)_. "Tch, you're telling me." I stuff my phone back into my pocket. I hear his shoes padding against the sidewalk. Looking up my breath catches the back of my throat. This guy's eyes are so intense. Swirls of deep amber and smooth streaks of copper. It's oddly exhilarating. I charm up my tone as much as possible and tilt my head, "My names—"

He swiftly brings his fingertips to my mouth, silencing me. "No names," I give a direct look and raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh, come on!" He exclaims, clearly excited. "No names no problem! Has a certain type of mystery to it, eh?" He wiggles his brows and strides closer. There's something off about him. Not necessarily in a bad way or even a good way. I wrack my brain for an answer and I come up blank.

"Alright, you got me." I smile and learn in closer, his eyes light up as his entire body seems to perk up from me deciding to play his game. His eyes glance at my lips and the thought of kissing him is something I am 100% okay with.

"You know," his voice is soft before he pauses to twirl pieces of my hair draped over my shoulders. His silence only pulls me in closer. He opens his mouth and draws a breath of air to speak as his hand lets my hair fall slowly. He then brings his hand gently under my chin.

The buzzing of my phone is heard.

His eyes roll as pure annoyance flashes across his face and the idea of chucking my phone across the street pops into my head. I slip my hand into my coat pocket, slide my phone open and shut before Dean or Sam have a chance to speak. He scoffs and walks ahead of me. "Come on, Princess. I need to get you home before your evil stepmother calls again."

"Oh please, is my knight upset?" I pick up my speed to match his. The wind blows and the air becomes cooler which feels amazing against my heated cheeks.

He only scoffs and shoves his hands into his jacket pockets, "Pa-lease."

"Tell me it's not a guy calling you," the sudden statement causes me to choke on a laugh.

"No, no. I mean, yeah." His eyes widen and his brows furrow while looking at him. He even stopped walking completely. I keep walking and raise my voice enough for him to still hear me, "Yeah because it is a guy. No because he's an old family friend. No worries."

"Whew," he's beside me in a flash, pulling on his t-shirt collar and running a hand through his hair, "couldn't handle dropping you off on your door step and having to fight another guy."

The thought of Dean and Sam being at the bed-n-breakfast waiting to see me does causes a slight panic. That wouldn't be my luck, would it? I shake my head to try and knock that image out of my mind.

We walk in silence for a while, but it isn't awkward. Our arms brush against each other's and we steal glances at one another. I see Mrs. Goodwin's sign down the street and my heart sinks. I tilt my head in its direction, "That's my stop."

"There?" He asks, pointing at the sign as it sway's softly with the wind.

"Yup," I scan the street, looking for Dean's car. My nerves relax a little when I come up empty. Just my Jeep and Mrs. Goodwin's old Lincoln.

He pushes the small wooden gate open and motions for me to walk, I roll my eyes before walking.

"I know you're only here to write a piece on the Professor but," he whistle before stepping into the creaky front porch steps, "this place needs some HGTV attention." I squint my eyes at him once I reach the door. "What?" He strides up the steps and each of them creak under his pressure, "I enjoy all channels, sue me."

"Not judging." I place my hands in front of my chest as he strolls closer. "Thank God you walked me back here," his eyes squint at my words, "no telling what was out there waiting to attack me."

He grins and rocks back on his heels, "Come on, if anyone was gonna walk you home tonight it was going to be me." I shake my head and ignore the odd feeling I get from him again.

"Man!" I click my tongue before looking at him, "I still don't know your name."

He wiggles his brows and leans in closer, "I told you it had mystery to it. Besides," he leans back and I frown slightly, "can't have you fallin' for me."

The corner of my lips pull upward and my heart swells, "That's right, of course." A silence flows over us and it's fitting. His gaze is fixated on me, he takes in my entire form and I love every second of it.

"I'll see ya around, right?" His head is tilted and I mirror him.

"I'll make sure to stop by if I have any other questions for my piece," the thought of letting Sam or Dean near him to question this case my my head spin. "I like to be thorough with my work." My voice was charming and much more appealing than I was even hoping for.

His eyes light up from a car's headlights passing the house, they're sharp and crisp and they only draw me closer to him.

His head sways back and forth before nodding, "Thorough is fine." A hand is lightly placed on my right hip while the other sits softly on my left side. "Thorough is great, actually." His eyes flicker from mine to my lips before he tilts his head. I close the space and feel myself melt. The kiss is soft and warm and I want nothing more than to pull him inside and have him stay the night.

A car door slams down the street and another follows, my coat pocket buzzes again. The thought of it being Sam and Dean down the street, calling me, causes my heart to race even more.

Mumbles are sounded as I pull away, "No, no, no, come onnn." This mystery man before me pouts like a child before biting his lower lip, he squeezes the sides of my arms "tell me I'll see you again." I bite my lower lips and roll my eyes.

"Maybe in your dreams," his hands slid down my arms as he rolls his head back and sighs. He kissed me once more and I stumble back a bit. This odd feelings hits me again as he pulls away.

"Until next time," his brows raise before stepping away. I quickly open the screen door and then the wooden door. They both shut and all I smell is lavender. I pull my phone from my coat and see my new missed call from Dean.

I walk towards my room and try to shake the feeling this mystery man gave me. I press my phone to my ear and wait for an angry Dean to answer.

 **Authors Note:**

AHH! Thank you, you wonderful strangers on the internet for the reviews/follows/favorites/just reading my attempt at a GabrielxOC! It's nice knowing other people are just as horribly stuck on him as I am. I will truly try to update once every week..or week in a half..Honestly just stick around if you want more of whatever this story is going to turn into.

\- Simply-Colleen


	3. Careful

"Do you even know how to answer a phone? Jesus," Dean slouched over to small table in their shabby motel room while Sam was fixated on his folklore books.

I gave a quick and mumbled response, "I was preoccupied with a situation." This mystery guy still consumed my thoughts. Honestly, I'm not sure how much longer I can shrug off Dean's questioning looks when I began daydreaming.

"What situation is more important than a phone call from yours truly?"

Sam mumbles under his breath, "I can think of a lot."

Dean casts him a look before turning his attention back at me. He whistles and snaps his fingers, attempting me to break from my day dream state to continue our conversation. Would I see this mystery janitor again? Why was his consuming my every thought? More importantly, why couldn't I crack the vibe he gave off? I have so many questions and I still don't have a name to attach to him...

"It could have been something important," Dean snapped at me, brows furrowed, "I'm talking life or death." He'd been like this since they got into town for this case. Snippity, on edge, all but jumping at Sam's throat any chance he got. They're bicking was starting to make me wish I worked this case alone.

"Important like what, Dean? What could possibly be a life or death phone call?"

Dean pursed his lips while Sam lifts his head up to hear his brothers response.

"I could have stopped for pie."

" _Pie_?"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't have any pie-"

"Oh my gosh, _Dean_!"

"-because you wouldn't have answered-"

" _You guys._ " Sam snapped. Our heads jerked in his direction as we yelled "what" in a quick unison before giving each other annoyed looks. "If you're both going to bicker can you take it somewhere else? I'm actually trying to figure out what we have on our hands here."

Sam's right. I'm still as I contemplate flipping through books of lore or walking to my car to get my own laptop to search the web.

Dean blows air from his mouth and scoffs, "Good luck gettin' this day dreamin' ditz to find anything. Who rocked your socks last night?"

My eyes lock with Dean and it's obvious he's struck something. Amber eyes and my mystery man begging me not to leave him at the doorstep send my senses wild. I feel trivial, it was just a kiss! I've kissed lots of guys before.

Sam watches the situation play out while Dean raises his brows and laughs before continuing, "I mean I was just spit ballin' but obviously-hey just be careful with those college guys alright?" His tone is all mockery. Sam opens his mouth to most likely insult his brother and try to defend my case. A heat rises inside me and I grab for my keys on the table. Sam gives Dean a stern look with his lips flat while Dean raises his arms in defense and mouths " _what?_ "

"Call me if you figure out what we're dealing with." As I slam the door shut I can hear Dean yell "Yeah well, that's if you decide to answer your freakin' phone!"

There is a flame inside my chest as I stomp towards my car. I jerk my door open and sit inside trying to think of where I'm even going. My engine turns over and drive down the road, turning into the local coffee shop after a few minutes. Caffeine is always a good idea.

Out of all the cases I've worked, never have I been so distracted. The shop is filled with college students and a few professors. I walk towards the line, waiting to order and wracking my brain for folklore options not yet looked into and how much I want to run into the janitor again.

"Didn't think I'd see you so soon," the fire in my chest is calmed and my eyes squint at the possibility of who's speaking to me. To the side of me stands mystery boy, waiting for his order.

My eyes meet his and I can't help but wonder if my prayers of seeing him again had been heard. His lips pull upward, as if having read my mind. "Hey there, mystery boy."

"Please," he raises a hand, "I know my good looks are boyish, but I'm all man." His eyebrows wiggle slightly and I try to catch what game he's attempting to play.

Absentmindedly, I bite my lower lip and raise an eyebrow before scoffing, "All right, okay." He watches my every move and I forget about ordering coffee.

"What brings you here?" He strides closer and I think back to Dean's comments and Sam trying to do research. The two bickering and myself somehow getting pulled into it. The pranks being pulled and questioning one another why they did something like that. Most recently, Dean being the pestering older brother I never asked for.

"Ah, needed to clear my head is all." I follow his lead and step closer, I hate how I feel pulled towards him. The back of my mind tries to understand why he seems so off. The shop is busy for it being so small, so the chatter is loud, and the sounds of coffee orders being called and machines whistling don't help the noise level. I lean in closer, I can't stand the thought of missing a word that falls from his mouth.

"That story gettin to ya?" His eyes never leave mine.

I swallow and clear my throat, "Yeah, yeah something like that." I scan the menu written on their large blackboard as a barista calls out an order, mystery boy takes it from their hands. "Can I have a-"

"Oh, that guy ordered this for you actually." They hand off a tall cup and I'm pleasantly confused. I turn to thank him and he's gone. "Are you kidding me?" I scan the shop, and exit out the door quickly trying to catch him before he's gone.

The cold and rain scented air hits me, my cheeks flush at the temperature change and my eyes scan frantically. I'm so charmed I ignore how he possibly thought to order anything for me, i'm allowing myself a few minutes of total enchantment. I inspect the coffee cup and notice the sharpie toward the bottom.

 _Careful!_ _The beverage_ _you're_ _about to consume is_ _extremely hot._

A black sharpie line is drawn through parts causing it to read _"Careful! you're extremely hot"_ while _"-xoxo Mystery Man"_ is scrawled beside it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Wow wow wow wow, I didn't update for so long yet you stellar and amazing cool people decided to follow, favorite and even review! The end of my semester was crazy and any free time I had was devoted to studying my ass off in order to pass some difficult classes I took. But I'm here! Classes have been passed, my holidays have been amazing and lucky for you all I'm still Gabriel trash(and always will be). Thank you again, for still keeping up with me and this story! :)

\- Simply-Colleen


	4. Click

Part of me says the coffee is fine to drink, and the other says it could be poisoned because that's the type of world we live in. But the sweet aroma pulls me in as well as my sleep deprived mind. I take the lid off and down majority of the coffee on the way back to my trusty jeep.

I hop inside and find myself in the exact same position I was in a few moments ago. Annoyed, clueless about what we're dealing with, and nothing to gank. "People continue to die and get probed but on the upside I have coffee from a guy."

My engine starts and I drive around, not knowing where I'm going and not exactly having a destination. I park near the campus library and take in all the different students and professors walking about. It's close to the building that professor jumped from. My mind wonders back to the janitor.

"Jesus, Liv." I shake my head and push my car door open. I make my way towards the old, creaky library and mentally prepare myself for the hours of folklore I'm about to look into.

I place my phone on the wooden table, awaiting on a call from Sam or Dean. A pile of books sit on the table and as I open one dust flies away from the cover. Time passes slowly and I fight to keep my eyes open. I make it through one book and my head swells at the new knowledge of Demi-Gods. I grab the remaining books and head towards check out.

"Mythology class?" The middle aged man behind the counter asks me as he looks at my reading choices.

"Yeah, it's killer." He nods at my statement and passes my books back my way.

The drive back to 's is silent. No radio. The windows weren't down. A few people roam the sidewalks given the fact the weather is so nice after the rain earlier. My head pounds as I think of the janitor who has become my mysterious man, and the fact that I'm overly concerned about a freakin' guy than making sure this thing killing people in my childhood town is ganked.

I pull my jeep into it's parking spot and swing my door open only to hit something followed by an audible groan. "Oh! I'm so sorry I wasn't even-"

"Is that your thing? Do you hit guys that buy you coffee with your car door? I see you and stop to say hello and I get a car door to the forehead?" My cheeks flush and I can't seem to start spouting more apologies fast enough. I think back to him leaving the coffee shop so suddenly and my response to him is quick tongued.

"Is your thing disappearing after buying girls coffee?" I finally close the door shut and he grins at my response.

He snaps his fingers and points at me, "Ah, I knew I liked you for a reason."

"What are you doing here?" I pause in my excitement of seeing him to realize a small cut is on his forehead. "Looks like you gotta make a trip to the nurse." I click my tongue and pull him towards Mrs. Goodwin's home. "I have a first aid kit in my room."

Here's to hoping he doesn't leave so quickly and or that Sam and Dean don't call me. He looks me over before taking a breath, "Nurse, huh?"

I just continue to push him through the front door.

"Oh dear," calls as she see's me and this strange man bleeding.

"It's fine, I promise." I wave her off with a slight laugh and hope she doesn't worry too much.

"Yeah, she's _a nurse_." He scoffs as I usher him down the hall and into my room. He sits in a chair by the old wooden table with scattered newspapers and books on it. He surveys the area, looking at my bag thrown at the foot of my bed, the books I have sitting by the night stand, and the trash can filled with coffee cups.

"I'm so sorry about this," I dab the cut and clean it up, I pray it doesn't continue to bleed and I'm surprised when it actually stops. "You're a crazy fast healer...that's really odd-" I mumble while standing back but he interrupts.

"That's really odd that you're still in town? Yeah, it is, shouldn't you be about done with that story?" He cocks an eyebrow upwards.

"Uh, yeah," I can do better than that, "I mean, yes. I'm mostly done, I have a little time before the absolute finalization is due to the office but.." my mind trails as I spit complete bullshit from my mouth. "Something on this college campus has piqued my interest." That isn't necessarily a lie.

His eyes lock with mine as his lips pull upward, "it's me, isn't?" He sighs and takes a breath before continuing his overdramatized speech, "See, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. The whole no name thing was to try and prevent you falling for me but," he clicks his tongue while standing from the chair, his arms swoop wide, "here we are now. You've decided to stay in this town longer because of me. I'm honored."

"Tch," I laugh and place my cloth and bottle of disinfectant on the table, "Not at all."

His eyes roll to the left, "Keep trying to deny it, fine."

Part of me feels bad for not trying to figure out what kind of creature we're dealing with. I'm off with a guy in my room making flirtatious eyes and wishing I would have brought him in to stay the night last time. "I think I will keep denying it, I mean, I'm doing a pretty good job at it now." I take the cloth and bottle to the bathroom, I can hear him stand and I'm sure it's him leaving.

Turning around and entering the room again, he's simply looking into the floor length mirror near the dresser. He's admiring the cut on his upper temple when he catches my gaze on him. "It looked a lot worse when we were outside," I walk closer to examine the cut after my comment. His arm brushes against mine and we both simultaneously pull closer together.

He smells of sweet caramel chocolate and it's dangerously intoxicating. I catch myself locking gazes with him and my heart jumps. Something about him is pure and soft. I find myself craving it more than anything. "Question," I speak softly, allowing him to lean closer to hear me talk for once.

"Answer," he responds quickly, his eyes never leave my face.

"Why'd you leave the coffee shop so quickly?"

My eyes squint waiting, he shrugged his shoulders before answering, "I had something to take care of." I begin to ask what business, he's a janitor after all. "But," he lingers on the word while pulling me closer to him by grabbing my hands loosely and then snaking his hands around my waist, "I couldn't stay away for too long. Obviously." His tone is matter of fact as he stands before me.

I begin to wonder how he does it. Appearing just long enough to pique my interest, leaving, and appearing after I've spent a good amount of time thinking about him. I laugh and shake my head, he gives me a questionable look, "I should be working but yet.."

"I thought your story was nearly done?"

"It's more like a new story I've been placed on, just some..odd things that have been happening lately."

"Ah," he snaps his fingers, "you mean like the alligator in the sewer?"

"You heard about that?" I pull away some, searching him for answers.

"Who in town hasn't? Served the guy right."

I look him over with furrowed brows, "You really think so?"

"Of course! What comes around go around."

His words cause a click in my brain as I search for my phone,"I'm so sorry but, I have to go." I grab my keys and open the door to leave while he follows me in a confused manner.

We walk out the front door, I wave off Mrs. Goodwin and she says to be safe. As I go to jump in my jeep I turn on my heels and let my mouth crash on his.

It's shocking and short lived. His hands are quick to grab my back as I'm pulling away, "Thank you!" I leave his arms and as I'm starting my jeep to head back to Sam and Dean's motel, I noticed 's house received an exterior makeover. And as I think about the inside, the peeling wall papers had been replaced with fresh paint.

I break nearly every law driving to the motel. I all but knock their door down to give them my news. "It's a trickster, a Demi-God. It finally hit me what we're dealing with." my breath is short and my eyes land on Bobby, "Oh, Bobby, I didn't think you were here yet."

His mouth twitches, "Shut up and sit down. I already knew what you three idjits were dealing with." Dean and Sam both open their mouth to say something to me but Bobby snaps at them, "At least Olivia had the common sense to piece things together after awhile." The boys both look towards the floor while I take a seat near them, waiting for words from Bobby.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Wow! I haven't updated since last year! I'm so sorry, I had to. Anyways-you guys are some dedicated little readers. Again, thank you all for the favorites, reading, and following! With a new semester approaching fast I'm trying to write a lot of chapters in advance because I truly do not want to go so long without updating. As far as the length of this story...I will most likely end it after 10 chapters (maybe, that's a nice number and I feel like it leaves room to wrap things up where I want them). I can promise that when it ends it will be left open for the possibility of continuing/sequel/whatever you guys wanna call it. Because lets be honest, I'm always going to love writing about Gabriel as long as you guys continue to stick around.

Side note not at all relating to this or Supernatural: I saw The Force Awakens and wow I thought I was Star Wars trash before...I'm like a trash queen now. After this story is finished, I will most likely throw some TFA one shots out there. Anyone in favor? If not I'll still be trash and post them if I ever get around to write any.

\- Simply-Colleen


	5. Sense of Humor

I sit in my chair, dumbfounded at what I've just heard.

"The trickster isn't the janitor." Those words leave my mouth and everyone looks directly at me. It even sounds

"Are you kidding me?" Dean questions me with furrowed brows.

Sam sways his head before speaking, "I mean, we can check it out again. Get some actual proof."

"Actual proof, pfft." Dean rolls his eyes and stands from his chair.

Bobby talks them through what will kill a trickster while Dean begins sharpening wooden stakes. They talk about their plan. Their fake argument. Dean walking in by himself later. Bobby and Sam joining him if things go south.

My brows furrow and I perk up from my seat, "Am I not invited?"

"Well-" Bobby begins to talk and Dean opens his mouth to interrupt, but Sam speaks before Bobby can decide on what to say or before Dean can push words out of his mouth.

"You'll be there, just, in case things get worse than we think. You can be by the car waiting for us!" Sam tries to smooth it over, but it doesn't work out so well. I feel something tugging at my conscience, I truly feel for this Trickster and I'm confused as to why.

I decide to not make this into something, "Are you asking me to be your getaway driver…?"

Bobby rolls his eyes as Dean exclaims, "Yes! That's perfect!"

I stay with them for the remainder of the day, we part ways when Sam and Dean go back to find "evidence". I go back to the coffee shop, my caffeine intake today has been through the roof but then again I don't care.

My heart is heavy at the thought of killing the Trickster. I frown at this horrible feeling.

"Is that all?" The barista asks me with a bored expression.

"Can I also get a hot chocolate?" She nods and swipes my card.

The cups are warm in my hands as I make my way to my Jeep, I fumble around for keys and place the cups inside. I drive for a few minutes before fully deciding to commit to a destination.

I park behind the old building that poor professor jumped from. I sit in my Jeep, waiting a few minutes. Finally I swing my door open, grab the cups, and march towards the back door.

I can easily hear Sam as they leave the building, he thanks the janitor for allowing them back in. A few more words are exchanged when finally they leave through the front door. I round the hallway corner, and wonder up the only staircase familiar to me. Eventually I spot him.

The janitor. The Trickster. I don't know what to call him. Lord knows I never caught his name, and I can't help but laugh at that now.

"Friends of yours?" I walk up the steps behind the janitor as he peered out the window, observing Sam and Dean's "fight". He turned to greet me, his eyes meeting mine then glancing at the cups in my hands.

"Those knuckleheads? Not at all," his eyes went from the cups to my face, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm afraid I've come to bother you more, but I come bearing gifts to pay back your last caffeine donation. I sprang for coffee for myself, but given your sweet tooth I went with hot chocolate."

He took the warm cup from my hands as he beamed, "You're too sweet. And I'm assuming everything will be off the record again?" He chuckled to himself before taking a gulp from his drink.

I followed his lead as he twisted down the staircase and to what I presumed was an auditorium.

"Of course," He walked through a set of double doors, and I followed on his heels. I was right, it's a theatre for the building. He strode down the aisle while I stayed near the doors. "I mean, I'd hate for anyone else to know there's a trickster in town."

He paused and turned to look at me, his brows pulled together and a sarcastic grin appeared on his face. "Never heard that nickname before, but I'll roll with it."

"Oh come on, I did my reading on you guys. Trickster, Demi-God. You're the first one I've had the pleasure of meeting, though." I nodded my head towards him in kudos.

"So let me guess, you're here to take me down, hero vs villain style, only one walks out alive?" His tone was teasing at first, but trailed into seriousness. My eyes studied his face, his eyes were set on my own, prepared for whatever my next move would be.

"Not exactly," He looked puzzled, but genuinely interested in what I was going to say next. "See, I'm friends with the knuckleheads from earlier, you've got them so turned around," I laughed honestly while thinking about the pranks he had pulled on the guys, "they're definitely on your trail but man. They're too busy arguing."

My head shook while pacing forward, "I'm here out of honest confusion. You don't strike me as being dumb," his face beamed at the slight compliment, "you knew we were all hunters the second each of us spoke to you." His face was still, waiting on my next words. "Why even bother with us? Why not jump to a different town? There's no point staying here. You could literally leave right now."

"Hello~" his voice tone was humorous but still commanding as his free hand pointed at his face, "Trickster!" He scoffed while walking towards me, "You said it yourself, sugar."

My head tilted at the name.

"Oh, come on. Why would I ditch this town when it's filled with all the jerks, then I get two knuckleheads to mess with, and you-" He stopped talking and set his gaze on me fully, he took in my form while taking a few steps forward, "There was no way I was ditching this town after you walked in."

A scoff erupted from my mouth as I tried ignoring the tint of pink I'm sure is setting onto my cheeks right now. A fit of laughter fell onto me. "This is great. I mean, just when I thought my life couldn't get any crazier." A silence fell between us.

"All I'm saying is, you should leave town."

"Like hell."

An annoyed expression covered my face. Killing a Demi-God isn't my strongest attribute as a hunter. I mainly run into hauntings. God, did I honestly think he would just leave? That he'd just ditch the town after I call him out?

"It's pretty daring of you, to show up without anyone else. No weapons either," he downed the rest of his drink before placing the empty cup on the arm of a chair. "What, did you plan on seducing me with your good looks?" My face fell flat and tilted slightly.

"I didn't count on you showing up here first, I figured one of the knuckleheads would. I had a sweet set up for him in hopes for a treaty," his fingers snap. On the stage is a round red bed with a tacky canopy and a slowly rotating disco ball. Two women materialize and are sprawled on it seductively, both in lingerie.

A sigh leaves my mouth, "Yeah, I'm sure knucklehead number 1 would have loved this." The two women keep their eyes on me, watching to see if I would dare try anything. "What do we do then? I honestly don't want to kill you, but you're being a real douche. Knucklehead number one might be back later to finish you off." Just leave. Literally just a snap of his fingers and he can be in a different town. "I can't let you keep hurting people." I shrug my shoulders, and finish the last of my coffee before tossing it into the small trash can against the wall.

"Those people got what was coming, besides," he tilts his head at me and his eyes become soft, "not everything I did was bad."

I scan my brain for what he's hinting at and I come up empty.

"Come on! ?"

"You, you updated her home?" Confusion washes over me. "That's supposed to make me not want to off you?" He rolls his eyes and takes a few strides closer. "I'm gonna leave town, you have fun dealing with either of the knuckleheads," as I turned on my heels to walk out the double doors he was standing in my path.

"Come on, a hunter is really going to walk out and leave? I don't think so, sugar."

"Stop calling me that. And I you won't be here much longer, knucklehead number 1 is pretty tough stuff." I was becoming annoyed. Who passes up the chance of not getting killed? And that pet name? Sugar. It made my cheeks tint and my stomach feel light. "No treaty needed, I'm going with my gut feeling and it's to not off you."

"Gut feeling. Really, sweetheart?" His tone was of complete mockery.

"Angels wouldn't have the patience to deal with you." My tone was flat. His eyebrows raised and a laugh caught the back of his throat. "It's not that funny."

"Oh," he shook a finger at me, "you've got a sense of humor. I like it." His lips pulled upward and his eyes seemed to spark before the snapping of his fingers was heard.

My brain throbbed at my new location.

* * *

Authors Note:

Look at me, updating before I planned on it. I bet you guys are so proud of me. I'm trying to finish this story before this semester starts back (which is about a week from now). So I'll spend this weekend finishing it, that way I can post a chapter every week. I really don't want to get behind. If you have anything you'd like to see in the next 5 chapters, let me know! (May or may not be planned on Castiel to meet Olivia.. ) Also-I love love love getting messages and reviews from you guys! Never be shy to talk to me about anything c:

Totally not related to this story: some of you are Star Wars trash just like me. I literally have 5 one shots related to The Force Awakens sitting in my documents right now. So, those might get uploaded after I finish this story!


	6. Running

My head pounds, my hands rub my temples while my eyes squint trying to focus on my new surroundings.

I can hear muffled music and two voices nearby. I groan as I sit up from the rough carpet. The room is dim, soundboards are against one wall with glass windows. "A tech room?" I question out loud, my hands reach forward to grab a chair.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake." That voice sends a wave of annoyance through me, my hands finally clasp the chair and I steady myself to stand.

"Oh, you son of a-" I finally get a grasp on the chair and pull myself up. But it's a rolly chair so naturally, I fall forward. Hands land on each of my arms and I'm instantly pulled onto my feet.

"Sleeping beauty doesn't quite have her legs back though," he looks genuinely concerned for me and I get lost in that momentarily. We stand here like this, my eyes scan him while he takes in my form.

My body jerks away from his when I catch sight of what's out of the glass; Dean and the Trickster. A wave of panic washes over me and I reach for some type of weapon.

My face draws a blank when I realize I don't have anything.

"Okay, what's your game." I turn from facing him to look directly outside of the glass.I watch in panic as Sam and Bobby enter.

"No game, it's not my fault you hunters didn't leave."

I want to turn to look at him, but I don't. My brain wracks for what to do. He's a Trickster, he can ultimately do anything. "You had the perfect chance to off me," he makes a slicing motion across his neck and points at me, "but you didn't. I'm just trying to understand why." He pushes himself from the wall to stride closer to me.

"I had a gut feeling and I went with it." I nervously tug at my necklace chain. "We done talking now? Because I'd rather like the chance to help my friends out so they...you know...don't get killed by one of your fantasies." My voice becomes urgent near the end.

"I wanted us to talk, one on one, without those idiots interfering." From the corner of my eye I can see him lean against the far wall. "I'm not buying that gut feeling crap." The words leave his mouth with disgust.

"That's the truth so, sorry to disappoint." I lurch forward at the sight of Sam dodging a chain saw. Please God, let these idiots and myself make it out alive. The Trickster cocks his head at me and squints his eyes to focus on my form. As if he's attempting to get a better read on me.

"You really are telling the truth." He sounds surprised but amused more than anything. "Did someone catch feelings for me?" He's voice is playful but my mind races into full panic. Words fly from my mouth in order to get out of this situation.

"I did!" I turn to fully look at him, his face falls flat and he's listening closely. "My stomach did flips when I saw you and I refused to believe you were a _Demi-God_. I came here hoping you would just leave town but obviously you didn't listen." I'd made my way closer to him while he had taken a few curious steps towards me. "Call off whatever spell you put on me."

His brows lift slightly before lowering as he walks closer to me, "Oh no, sugar. There was no spell. No trick was played on you."

His gaze on me alone causes my head to spin and my stomach flip. I genuinely had feelings for him?

He watches as confusion clouds my face. We're face to face now, eyes locked on each others, we can feel each other's breath easily.

His head tilts and he reaches out to push loose locks behind my ear, "I didn't need to play games in order for you to like me. I saw a spark within you and I just ran after it. I like you too, you know." He tries to sound charming and oh-so-wonderful. But I roll my eyes in an attempt to act as if I don't care.

"Shut up."

"Only if you make me," he chimes back quickly. My face heats up from his response and his lips curl upward at my reaction. There's a pull between us, an attraction I don't understand. His focus darts from my lips and to my eyes. My hands reach out to pull on his shirt in hopes of either a) pulling him in for a kiss or b) to throw him to the side of the room and make my get away.

My lips are on his in a quick, rushed manner. It's not soft, like others before. I bring my knee up to make contact with his lower abdomen. He lets out a rough groan and stumbles back some. My shoulder pushes into his chest causing him to fall back."Oh you little-" he mumbled as he frantically pulls himself to his feet. But I've already left the room, I'm wondering down a spiral staircase that hopefully leads toward the theatre.

Three more steps. I jump them and reach my arm out to open the door with a large "Exit" sign above it.

"Please," the collar of my jacket is caught and I'm jerked backwards. A snapping sound is heard followed by my necklace falling to the floor. "You thought you could pull a quick one over me?" Here I am, being held by my jacket collar by a Trickster, I feel so childish in this moment.

"Put me down!"

Ah, yes, screaming to be put down makes me appear that much more adult like.

My feet hit the ground and I hit the floor to retrieve my necklace. It's old and clearly worn too often, washing it in cleaner would easily make it shine again. The pendant shows the most age thought. I grasp it in my hands and examine it. The old, heavy worn cross isn't damaged. The chain however, needs replacing after being snapped.

Footsteps are heard hitting the final steps on the spiral staircase,."Do you always have to complicate things?" I turn, not wanting my back to him. My chest rises and falls as I try to think of ways out of here.

My hands attempt to stuff my necklace into my jacket pocket and his eyes catch sight of it's faint glimmer. His eyes crinkle while focusing on it, he brings his gaze back to me and closes the little space between us with just a few steps. My hands fumble against the door begin me, finally I find the knob twist, praying that it opens.

I fall backwards into the new hallway, the sound of chainsaws much more prominent now. My legs move fast and I call out for any of the guy to hear me. I can hear a confused Bobby yell my name and I think that maybe we'll make it out okay if I keep running fast enough.

Keep running, in this moment I feel like my feet can't carry me quickly enough and my hand is tight around the old chain and pendant.

I'd been running for so long. Running to different cases away from home, Running to cases in towns I called home as a kid. Running seemed to be my speciality within the past handle of years.

I'm brought to a quick stop as my feet are tripped. I bring my hands forward to try to catch myself, but all I receive are terrible carpet burns.

"Careful!" His voice is oddly concerning, given the fact he's the cause of my fall. I turn my body around and there he is, staring down at me with worried eyes. He scans over my pendant and I quickly grab it again. "What are you running for, kid?" He comes off as cool and a person who has the upper hand in this situation. But as his eyes make contact with the pendant again, we're placed on the same playing field.

He'd been running too.

I feel out of breathe, not from dashing down the hall, but from taking in all this information. He reluctantly offers me a hand to pull myself up, I reach out to accept it. "Tell me what you're running from first." His brows rise and an impressed look washes over his face. Something struck a nerve due to his lip twitch.

A panic look takes over his eyes and the faint words, "Next time, kid." leave his mouth. He vanishes into thin air and my hands grasp at nothing.

Immediately, I stand up and look around while busting open the door that wasn't far from me. In a chair sits the Trickster, above him Dean stands with a stake in hand. The stake twists into the Tricksters chest once more and my body seems to fall weak at the sight before me.

He was a Trickster. He killed people.

The words play through my mind while I rush towards Bobby, Sam, and Dean.

The entire thing feels off as the four of us abandon the scene. They crowd into the Impala while I leave towards to back and jump into my Jeep. I follow them out of town and to a twenty-four hour dinner. I order a black coffee and Sam eyes me before he goes on a short rant about the dangerous intake of caffeine, he then orders himself a coffee. Dean and Bobby converse about Demi-Gods while Sam asks why I was in the sound room of the theatre.

I open my mouth, not even sure what explanation I'm going to give him, when our waitress comes by with our drink orders. As she places my mug in front of me it wobbles slightly and some pours out onto the table.

"Oh, no." She apologies as she pulls the cloth from her apron and begins to soak up the dark liquid. "I'm sorry about that, sugar."

My eyes open wide at the name and I rub my face, trying to catch onto what all just happened.

* * *

Authors Note:

Phew, I have no idea what I'm doing. Classes start back next week, I have too may ideas for this story, and it's 3:30 am so I'm gonna pass out now. As always, feel free to talk to me! Thank you for reviewing, favorites, and follows! c:


	7. Someplace Special

"You good?" Sam asks before we all finally part ways.

"Don't baby her," Dean calls from the driver's seat of the Impala.

I nod my head, "I'm good."

"Are you, are you thinking about going home anytime soon?" Sam pushes forward with his worrisome look and attempts to pry into my life. There's an obvious silence, even Dean turns his head to try and hear my response.

"Would you?" My question washes over Sam and even Dean. The music in the Impala is turned up and the engine revs. Sam lets out a breath and pats my shoulder before turning to get into the passenger seat.

"You know who'd to call if you two need help," my eyes squint at the sun rays hitting me. Sam laughs, Dean only laughs sarcastically as he peels off.

"Idiots." I stuff my hands into my pockets as I walk towards the Jeep. I don't know where to go and I'm not sure how to deal the events that occurred within the past 72 hours.

" _What are you running for, kid?" He comes off as cool and a person who has the upper hand in this situation. But as his eyes make contact with the pendant again, we're placed on the same playing field._

 _He'd been running too._

 _I feel out of breathe, not from dashing down the hall, but from taking in all this information. He reluctantly offers me a hand to pull myself up, I reach out to accept it. "Tell me what you're running from first."_

"Tch," Sam's words about my parents play back in my head. My engine comes to life and I drive in the opposite direction of the guys. I haven't spoken to either of my parents in awhile, I wonder if I should call. My hand moves towards my phone the cup holder but I stop. This was a hunter's life, they knew that. They live the same life.

I feel for the broken necklace chain still stuffed in my pocket and decide it's time to fix it. I drive for a few hours to make sure I'm several towns over. My eyes squint to make out the town sign, "Ashland," the sign is warm and inviting but undoubtedly dated, "The World Headquarters of Nice People." The morning sun is just now starting to peak and a few cars pass me on the way through the town. A few drivers even wave at me with heartfelt smiles.

"Alright, first things first. Coffee." I drive around for a few minutes until my eyes land on what appears to be a local dinner. My eyes land on the flashing sign in one of the windows, "Best Coffee around?"

Say no more!

The place is busy given the early time. Waitresses and waiters move with hurried steps from table to table. Majority of the place is filled with elderly couples and local workers getting breakfast before they start their day.

"Just one?" A perky voice catches me off guard.

"Uh, yeah, just one." The young waiter takes me towards the counter and I have the pleasure of sitting next to a pair of officers.

"My name is Jeffrey," he begins the normal dinner spill about specials and what type of pie they have, he reaches their special brewed coffee and I speak up finally.

"The darker the coffee, the better. And I'll have the Blueberry Pancakes." He nods his head and zips back towards the kitchen. I scan the room once more, this is very much a town that seems to know everyone. People wave to each other as they leave and inside jokes are being told by the officers next to me.

A coffee mug is placed in front of me and the dark liquid is poured into, the smell is vibrant and I make a mental note to drink water at some point. "Sugar?"

My eyes snap upward to look at Jeffery. He looks a bit taken back by my face. My stomach twists into knots and I think of that Trickster. A wave of sadness washes over me and I hate it.

"She said the darker the better, Jeffery." The officer to my right speaks up and I nod quickly trying to shake off this feeling.

"Sorry, lost in thought," Jeffrey is called over by a group of kids around his own age. He tells me my order will be up soon before speeding off to his group of friends.

"That's my boy," the office speaks again, "just started working here about a month ago." I nod and sip my coffee, the rich taste swirls in my mouth and I'm in heaven momentarily. "Say now, what's your name?"

"Olivia," I sit the mug down and go to shake his hand. He seems like the type of guy who would shake hands. He smiles and firmly grips my hand with his. I was right. He has the typical Dad vibe and his vibrant eyes could easily cause a lot of women to swoon. They're whiskey colored and they remind me of that Trickster.

Part of me wants to call him on this bluff, tell him that I know this Officer is just him pretending to be someone in a different town. That Dean didn't actually kill him. I quickly swallow that thought and try to ignore the odd pulling toward the Officer. It eerily the same as the Trickster. It's nauseating in a sense.

"Officer Clark. This is Officer Todd," the man next to him smiles before taking a bite of his pancakes smothered with whipcream. Todd''s a bit younger than me, while Clark is a easily a few years older than me. The pro and rookie vibe is given off by the two.

Jeffery is suddenly in front of us with my food, once the plate hits the counter he turns to face his Dad. "Is it okay if I go out tonight?" He's practically bouncing on his toes, "Cody, Quinn, and Brit wanted to hang out." His dad leans over to glance at the group of friends, they all wave, Clark smiles and turns back to Jeffrey.

"Sure, have the car back home by 10:30." Keys are taken from his jacket pocket and placed in his son's hands.

"Thank you! And of course, I'll be home by 10 o'clock even." Jeffrey flies back towards his friends and they all smile from ear to ear while gleaming at the keys Jeffrey holds up.

"Just got his license." Clark beams momentarily, "sorry to talk your ear off."

"No, you're completely fine." I wave a dismissive hand and take of bite of my pancakes. I'd rather listen to him talk about anything than deal with my thoughts about a certain Trickster.

"You from around here?" Todd chokes out with his mouth full of food.

"Nah, just passing through." They both look at me with blank faces, clearly wanted more of an answer. I make something up. "Uh, I'm...visiting my parents up in Cleveland. Their anniversary is this weekend." They both nod and smile. Clark glances at my left hand as I reach for my mug.

"No one to travel with?" Todd's subtlety causes both Clark and I to look at him with furrowed brows. "What?" He mumbles quietly.

Clark clears his throat, "What he means to say is, just be careful out on the roads."

"And _definitely_ stay away from the southeast woods!" Todd points at me with his knife while shoving his whipped cream covered pancakes into his mouth again.

"Would you can it?" Clark sighs and throws cash down on the counter. "Let's get going. Nice meeting you, Olivia." He slides a card toward me, "The sheriff's office number, in case you need some help with anything." His tone is full concern, he stops momentarily at the front door and refills a card holder with more cards like he gave me. "Jeff!" his son turns at the sound of his name, "I left enough to cover ours and Miss Olivia's." His son nods and Clark smiles at me with a side grin. His eyes have a spark in them and it reminds me of that damn Trickster.

Jeffrey collects the money on the counter and before he can walk towards the register I open my wallet and throw a twenty down, "Twenty for a tip if you tell me what's the deal with the Southeast woods." Jeffrey gulps and motions for his friends to come over.

Jeffrey begins, "By the Southeast woods there's a pond. People used to go there all the time for bonfires, parties, But then people starting saying it's haunted by a little girl-"

"Jeez, that's refreshing." I sip my coffee and my eyes roll at the generic haunting I'm hearing.

"It really is!" One of his friends speaks up, "The girl was hung in the woods and we heard her ghost screaming!"

"Yeah," another kid begins talking, "There was something there. Something heavy was thrown in the pond. Like..like it was her body. We saw her with our own eyes last weekend! A pale little ghost girl!"

Jeffrey's voice is shrill as he looks at his friends around me, " _Dude!_ She's gonna tell my Dad we went there now!"

"Relax," I roll my eyes, "I'm not a snitch." Jeffrey sighs with relief, "Or am I?" The kids tense up some, "I'm kidding, jeez. Don't go around acting like the scooby gang anymore though." I tuck his Dad's card into my pocket and leave the 20 for lil Jeffrey. "Seriously." They all nod honestly and I leave the dinner.

That Trickster still fills my mind and it's irritating.

I jump in my jeep and drive around town in hopes of finding a jeweler is fix my broken chain.

Later tonight, I'll camp out by the woods. I try to focus on the charming Clark, but I find myself just comparing him to someone I won't see again.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Such a filler chapter, I'm sorry. I will definitely update later in the night since this has zero Gabriel in it. I'm sorry about that :( I liked the idea of Olivia trying to shrug off what just took place with the Trickster, she's dealing with some family issues that readers don't fully know about, and she's eager to get back on the road and find a normal case to solve. I personally like where I'm taking this chapter and I'm looking forward to the chapters after this! I really needed a filler chapter so I can work towards getting Gabriel and Olivia on the same page and build up a mutual friendship/trust. And WOW I'm still amazed when I get emails about reviews, follows and favorites! It warms my little heart! You all are so very sweet to read this story and I hope I can continue to write some decent chapters for you all to enjoy! c: 3

\- Simply-Colleen


	8. Am I Just Lonely

The bell at the top of the door chimes as I step into the small family owned jewelry store.

"Welcome is Doll's Jewelry! How can we help you today?" A cheerful, middle aged woman stands behind a glass counter, smiling brightly. I tug my coat a little tighter before I fish around in my pocket to find my necklace.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could fix this necklace chain for me?" I place it on the class counter and she politely asks if she can look at it closer. I nod my head and she carefully picks it up. "It's, uh, it's really dear to me, I don't want it changed or altered. I just would like it fixed if possible." I seemingly hold my breath waiting for this women to say anything.

"Oh honey, this is an easy fix. No worries!" I sigh and laugh a bit. "I can fix it right now in just a few minutes if you'd like." Her face is plump as she smiles at me. It's contagious and I smile too.

"That'd be really great actually." She squeals at my response and turns to disappear into a back room, she says something about hot tea and if I'd like sugar or milk. I go with the milk option. Her jewelry shop looks very homely and I feel like wandering around, but I stay by the counter.

"You can come back here with me, honey!" I peer into the back room and follow where her voice came from. The back is filled with older jewelry and knickknacks I don't know the name of. She sits at a table with supplies and necklace, our tea is sitting there and she points to the chair opposite of her. "I'm Tildy Doll, what's your name?"

"Olivia," she glances at me, "um.." I clear my throat before continuing, "Olivia Knight." She beams at the name.

"Very beautiful name, and this is a very beautiful necklace. Where did you get this?"

"My mother gave it to me awhile ago, years ago actually." She eyes me, clearly knowing it's been awhile since I've seen my mother or family. "I'm actually on my way up to see the folks. They live in Cleveland, their anniversary is this weekend." I beam, hoping she'll buy the huge lie like Clark and Todd did.

"Well that's awfully sweet of you." Her tone reminds me of my mother, knowing I'm telling a lie but deciding not to pry. A silence falls over us when the front door bell chimes.

"Mom?" A voice calls out and I furrow my brows at how familiar it sounds. Footsteps are heard walking towards the back room and surely enough it's one of Jeffrey's friends from the dinner. Her eyes grow wide and she looks at Tildy-who I'm assuming is her mother. I smirk a bit, realizing she thinks I'm here to snitch on her scooby gang adventures."Heeey Mom," she calls out while walking towards Tildy to hug her.

"Sugar, this is Miss Olivia. This is my daughter, Brit." I nod at Brit and she does a slight wave in my direction. "Do you need something, sugar?" My eye twitches slightly at the nickname.

"I just wanted to ask if Quinn, Jeffrey and I could go to the movies tonight." Her mom nods and for the first time her eyes leave my necklace to look at her daughter.

"That's fine. But no more woodland adventures. You got it, missy?" My brows rise in shock, Brit looks at me-pure betrayal across her face as she frowns.

"Woodland adventures?" I question, hoping to get some haunting info from Tildy.

"Some horrible humor kids are spreading around town. Saying a girl was hung in the woods and her ghost is out there, the pond is haunted too, a bunch of nonsense." Tildy goes back to the necklace. Brit assures her mother they're just going to the movies, and Tildy assures Brit if she needs Officer Clark to follow them around she'll get him to. Brit nods, hugs her mother and disappears up a staircase I hadn't noticed until now.

I sip on my tea, silence fills the room.

"That place is haunted and I wish those kids would stay away." Her words surprise me, but I listen closely, "A little girl was hung there ages and ages ago. She's buried off in the middle of those woods have been partying near the woods and that behavior is just provoking an upset spirit. They oauta let her soul be. These kids go out there in the woods, at night! They chant and try to draw her out, and then they wonder why they hear things and why they get scared out of their minds! Please. It's what they get for trying to provoke the dead." She scoffs.

"So, someone actually did hang a girl there?"

"Oh dear, no," she laughs, "Not to my knowledge. I know almost everything about this place." I nod and continue to sip my tea. It's green and refreshing, my tongue is practically singing at the fact of something not caffeine. Tildy examines my necklace chain. She studies the pendant, the old cross. Her fingers run across the chain she's fixed before handing it to me. "All done, honey."

I immediately clasp it around my neck again and let it rest beneath my shirt. I reach for my wallet and Tildy stands abruptly. "No need to pay me, first jewelry fix is always free."

"Oh come on, I have to pay you." I begin to fish out cash but she waves her hands. "Look, I'll give you a peace of mind at least. I'll make sure your daughter doesn't show up down by the woods or pond later tonight. Or any other crazy kid." She smiles brightly and isn't sure what to say. I'm not even really doing anything for her, I already planned on going down there tonight.

"You're the sweetest, you know that?" I laugh and she shows me to the front door. As I'm leaving I see card holders, like at the dinner, filled with Officer Clark's cards.

I walk to my jeep and think about what my next move is. I decide it's worth it to rent a room for at least the night so I could I can catch up on sleep.

I drive around and eventually find a place that doesn't completely look like it's decaying. I never understood how Sam and Dean could stay in such crappy places. I swing my old bag over my shoulder and grip my room key in hand.

The room has wood paneling on it's walls and the carpet is a light brown. I toss my bag onto the small table by the window and crash onto the bed. It doesn't take long to fall asleep.

"You miss me?" That voice. My eyes open and my head snaps in the direction the voice comes from. Those whiskey colored eyes of his are still intoxicating. I blink. Is it really even him? I take him in completely, not wanting to miss anything in this moment. His eyebrows raise and his arms open wide, "It's me, I'm the real deal." I scramble off the bed and never allow my eyes to leave him.

"I've lost it. I've finally lost my head after all these years of hunting monsters."

He laughs and steps around the end of the bed, "Oh come on now, kid. I said until next time. This is next time! It wasn't that long, but I know you missed me dearly." He brings his hands to his heart and tilts his head.

"Yeah right," what a lame response for me to say. He sits on the edge of the mattress and examines the room.

"Don't act like that, come on now. We had a beautiful partnership going on," he trails off and mumbled a bit, "you know, that is until you found out I was a trickster and that technically killed some people."

"What do you want." He looks at me, almost confused at my statement.

"I want what you want." His words cause me to pull my brows together and scrunch my nose slightly. "I want love, success, and someone to take home to Dad to prove I found someone after all." He grins and I roll my eyes, "Oh, come on!" I eye my bag on the table and make a quick move to grab something from inside. He's by me in a flash, his hand clasps around my wrist and in that moment I am frozen by the touch.

"Listen," he speaks quietly, "you feel it too, right?" I finally look at him, and his face is very serious as he studies me. "You were right," he shakes his head and releases my wrist, allowing the serious atmosphere to dissolve, "we've both been running." He sighs at his words and as his eyes lock onto mine again, I jolt up.

My phone blares from my pocket and part of my heart sinks at the realization it was a dream. I grab my phone in annoyance and realize it's only my alarm-which I was so tired I don't even remember setting. My eyes focus on the window in my room, the sky's getting darker. Might as well ready myself for an adventure in the woods to salt and burn some bones. I slept for a solid eight hours, so really I'm good for days now.

I roll out of bed and grab my bag, checking to make sure I have everything I brought in. Cold air hits my still half asleep body, I immediately pull my jacket tighter, "Shit…" my teeth chatter and I move quickly to my trusty jeep.

People wave while driving past me, I learn to wave back and smile. My face twists slightly and I look at myself in the rearview mirror, "Do I look lonely?" My eyes still seem bright and my hair looks pretty wild from the cold wind. "Psh, I'm still a catch." I turn my attention back to the road and turn into the park. "You're kidding me…" my face falls flat when my headlights shine on a sheriff's car.

I mean, it could definitely just be Clark and Todd.

. . .

I wouldn't be that lucky. My trunk is popped open, I grab extra shells and salt. A lighter is shoved into my pocket while lighter fluid is tossed into my duffel bag. The trunk slams shut, there's a silence as I sling the bag's strap over a shoulder and begin my walk into the woods. I dig my EMF detector out of the bag, it lights up immediately. My lips pop, "Bingo."

An intense scream is heard from the middle of the woods.

"Definitely not good-!" I force my legs to move as fast as they can, twigs and branches from the wild tree's scrape against my jacket as I push through the intense nature scene. Flash lights are seen on the path ahead where it begins to fork. Zipping my bag open I go for my shotgun. My hand locks around it and I begin to drop the bag as the lights grow closer.

"Olivia?"

The lights are bright in my face and it causes me to squint. I let the gun slide back into my bag as nonchalantly as possible. "Clark?"

"And Todd!"

The lights are clicked off and my eyes focus on Clark and Todd escorting teens out of the woods. Teens that turn out to be Jeffrey, Brit and Quinn if I remember right. They all ignore my judging stare. "What are you doing out here?" Clark studies my bag and I open my mouth, hoping the best lie I've ever told will come out. But a scream is heard deeper in the woods. It's chilling to the bone and the teens all examine each others faces. 'Who else came with you?" Clark rubs his face in annoyance.

"No one, it was just us three." Quinn chokes out his sentence and worry takes over my face.

"Right, okay. Todd-take them back to the care. I'll go get the other kid."

"But Dad! There's no one else with us!" His friends nod and begin spouting out tales of the little girls ghost.

"Enough of that!" Clark snaps, "Todd's gonna take you all back to the car, Miss Olivia's going with you, I'm getting the other kid."

Todd tries to interrupt but Clark brushes him off, "You're still just a new rookie, I'll take the deep woods." Something dark crosses Todd's expression and he pushes the kids along. He turns to call my name, ushering me to follow them to the car. But I'm already following Clark deeper into the woods.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** WOW I meant to upload this right after the last chapter. I'm so sorry. I will hopefully update over the weekend since I feel so bad about the lack of Gabriel in these chapters :( I'm sorry about that. It still kind of amazes me to see your follows and favorites. I read over all the reviews multiple times because they make my heart smile. I love reading about your questions, suggestions, or even what your favorite line was. :) Sorry for never editing any mistakes in these chapters. This story keeps me from going insane with all my strict writing classes this semester.

You guys are the best and I hope you're all having a super great week. If you're not, then I'm sending good vibes out to you all!

\- Simply-Colleen


	9. Secrets are Okay

" _Hey!_ " I snap at Clark in a hushed tone.

"Miss, I asked you to turn around and wait by the car with Officer Todd while I get the other kids out of here."

I make my strides greater so I step in front of him, " _Buddy_ ," he finally comes to a stop when I'm in his face, "what you're going after is not a kid you can deal with." His eyes lock onto mine and he genuinely tries to understand what I'm saying. "You don't wanna mess with what's going on here." I pull my bag's strap tighter against my shoulder as he eyes it.

Beeping comes from my EMF detector inside my bag. Our heads both snap towards it. I pull a box of salt out and begin making a circle around him. My other hand grasps the EMF, watching as the lights grow in numbers.

His face twists at the box and salt around him, his brows furrow. He mumbles in pure confession, "What is happening?"

How do you tell a very sweet and charming Officer that ghosts are real and that's what is happening?

"Don't leave the circle. When you see it," I hand a full box of salt to him, "use the salt."

"What's _it_?"

I step inside the small salt circle and some type of realization spreads through Clark.

"Just stay in the circle."

My bag is dropped along with the EMF, I pick up my shot gun and watch the tree's around us. Clark whispers a prayer that I know my father once recited millions of times. It causes a chill to strike me. A very small and subtle gust of wind blows above us. The EMF lights up all red and brings color to the dark ground. The noise is strained and grows in volume until it pops from too much energy.

I look at Clark and he looks at me softly. The moment is nice and not something expected. It's a moment where he places trust in me.

Clark's eyes follow something in confusion before he speaks, "Todd?"

I whip around and see Todd standing there in a manner that's off. My stomach twists and there's this pulling sensation. My research was solid. This was a salt and burn. Demon possession was not on the list today.

Todd cocks an eyebrow and begins to walk closer. Clark reacts faster than I do, an arm is pushed in front of my body and I'm shoved behind him in protection.

Does he have the whole protection thing turned around or what…

Something in Todd's eyes spark when Clark's arm comes in contact with me. He walks towards the left and I strain my neck to look over Clark's shoulder to see what he's doing. Todd lifts a hand upwards and a powerful snap of his fingers echos throughout our area.

Clark isn't moving, the tree tops have stopped swaying, and instead of looking at Todd my eyes land on the Trickster.

There's a stiff silence.

His lips turn upward at the look of surprise on my face. He glances at the frozen Clark and he looks disgusted. "Really? The officer? Don't tell me you swooned for him."

I grip my shot gun despite knowing it won't do much here. Is this another dream? I study him and try to ignore the twist in my stomach before coming to a conclusion, "So, you're not dead." He makes a face before holding his arms up some, proving that he is in fact here. I click my tongue and loosen my grip on the shot gun, "Must be a little more difficult to kill you."

He laughs, "I won't go down that easily," he looks down ward before locking eyes with me as he strides closer, "though, it depends what-or who-I'm going down for." That playful grin appears on his face as he rocks on his heels.

A noise leaves my throat, it's half of a surprise cough and scoff, " _Really?"_ I look at him slightly out of disbelief and I fight the grin that wants to form. He catches the struggle and he raises a brow at me.

There's silence and I decided to just roll my eyes and focus on the case or lack thereof, "There's no ghost, is there? Just you being a dick to people who you thought deserved it?" I kick the salt circle in slight annoyance.

"Oh no," I look at him, "There is definitely something wicked running around in these woods." He shakes his head at the thought of whatever is so wicked. I think back to Tildy and her daughter Brit, I look at Clark and how much love he has for Jeffrey in his eyes. I think of my parents.

"Someone could have been hurt or killed!" I snap at him quickly and he jumps at my tone. I walk towards him, he stands his ground.

"Hey now." He points a finger at me and steps towards me, "I've been using my many tricks to keep kids away from the part of the woods that nasty ghost really thrives in."

I stop and my head bobbles in confusion, "You've been, you've been helping people?"

He rolls his eyes, "Oh, please. don't act like it's a big surprise." My mouth gaps as I try to think of what to say back.

"That was awfully...nice of you?" He huffs at my response and walks past me. I turn after him, "What? It's a compliment...hold on. Were you Todd when I met you at the dinner?" He stops examining Clark to look at me with a face that of a child caught in trouble. "Oh my God."

He's suddenly in my face pointing at me.

"I was here first! I high tailed it to this town as a rookie officer. I even changed my look!" He snaps his fingers as he appears as Todd. I groan in disgust. He snaps his fingers again and he's back to normal. What ever normal is. "If you wanted a partnership all you had to do was ask-"

"This isn't a partnership-"

"-you really didn't have to follow me to the next town."

"I definitely didn't."

"Oh but, I'm flattered anyways. We're just drawn to one another." His eyes reflect the moonlight and they're hauntingly alluring.

My struggle to force an annoyed tone is very apparent, "Ugh. Shut up."

His response is quick as always, "Make me."

Our close proximity sends my heart racing after his words. Our lips are close when I pause.

"I'd rather kiss a crossroads demon." I pick my bag up from the ground and walk deeper into the woods, "I have bones to find."

The trickster is by me in a flash though.

"Alone?" He looks around, as if he missed a hunter. "Where are the eggheads?" I laugh at the nick name briefly.

"They work together. I work alone." My brows furrow and I wince slightly at the last line. Now he'll definitely try to tag along.

"Well, not this time." His pace quickens as to keep up with me. "This ghoul has some deep stuff to work through, ain't a cake walk, sugar,"

"It'll be easy if you keep time stopped like this. And I hate that name." I can see gates to what I'm hoping is a cemetery. As we get closer, I realize I'm right. My eyes land on hundreds of graves, no just a small old family cemetery. I was expecting a single grave, a small family at most.

"You don't know the kids name!" He exclaims next to me in a rush of excitement. I shush him as he continues to gloat, "Even I know the kids name. It's a shame you didn't want to work together on this." He turns to leave and holds up a hand to snap. I grab his jacket sleeve.

"Just tell me the name," I speak in a quick fashion.

"That'd be cheating, you work alone, remember?"

…

"Okay! Okay fine, we're partners. We're working together on a case. What's her name?"

"Abigail Winston," the Trickster coughs next to me and points childishly towards a small grave a few feet away. I accept his help and walk towards it. I drop my bag and go to grab the shovel from inside when I hear a snapping sound. I look back at the grave and the dirt has already been dug up and the coffin open to reveal old bones. My head slowly turns to look at the trickster beside me. "Just doing my part, partner." I hurriedly dump salt, lighter fluid, and drop my lighter in.

"Nicely done, team mate."

"Shut up."

We walk back to where we left Clark. There's silence between us, but I can feel him staring at me the entire time. There's still that pulling sensation between us, and Trickster doesn't seem to fit him right. I swallow in an attempt to push down my nerves. I'm deciding to attempt a normal conversation that we once had before.

"What's your name?"

"Excuse me?" He chuckles slightly and I smile.

"I asked what your name was."

There's that mischievous tone in his voice, he draws out the beginning of his statement, "I told you you names only cause problems."

I decide to ignore that comment.

"You're a Demi-God, a trickster." He never nods, he just listens, "There's so many different names for you guys depending on where you're from. I thought it'd be nice to know-"

"A lot of the other God's know me as Loki." He's stopped walking, I pause as well. "I'd rather you call me Gabriel." There's a sincerness in his tone and I don't question it.

"Well, Gabriel," his body perks slightly when I say his name. Even I have to admit something danced on my tongue as I finally spoke his name. "I'm Olivia, incase you didn't know." I turn on my heels and continue the walk. He laughs for a second before following my lead.

"Hm, Olivia," he says my name and it's like bells are ringing. No one had truly spoken my name with such care and curiosity before. "It suits you." His lips pull upward in a smile.

We reach Clark and I begin fabricating a lie in my head as to what to tell him. A snap is heard and Clark's confused face is brought back to life just before he collapses. Gabriel catches him and catches my furrowed brows and wide eyes.

"Oh come on, this is easier." My eyes squint at him. "He won't remember a thing!" Because that's so much better? My mouth opens to argue but he interrupts, "I'll drive him back to the station. Stop worrying."

Clark begins to slowly come to as we walk closer to the entrance. Gabriel soon becomes Todd and helps Clark walk the rest of the way.

My bag is thrown into my jeep as Jeffrey, Brit, and Quinn slightly wave at me from the car Jeffrey had begged for earlier today. I wave back before closing my back door.

"Did you really swoon over Clark?" Todd is suddenly in my face and I jump.

"God! Don't do that!" He studies my face, and I realize Gabriel really wants and answer. "No. You kidding me? He's got a kid." Todd rolls his eyes and I wonder how I didn't realize from the start he was the Trickster. I weigh my options again and again before opening my mouth. "Something tells me this isn't the last run in I'll have with you." My eyes squint slightly and he seems to beam with pride.

"I'll bring the full charm next time and dump Todd." His brows wiggle and a fast kiss is place on my cheek. My cheeks flush and I try to shake off the flustered feeling that takes over. Both cars leave and all I can think about is how I could possibly tell Sam or Dean that this guy is alive and I technically just worked a case with him.

Secrets are okay sometimes. This is one of them.

* * *

Authors Note: Maybe Olivia is meeting Castiel soon. Maybe I kind of know the direction I want to take this. Maybe I'll actually keep updating on time. New Year, new me. Anyways, in recent news, you guys are stellar. I didn't think I'd actually update this much and I _definitely_ didn't think people would ASK me to update more. In the midst of papers and readings I truly look forward to when I get to write a new chapter for this story. If you Gabriel lovers decide you want to keep reading this thing, I'll keep writing chapters to fuel your love for him. (Real talk...there aren't enough Gabriel fics...why aren't there more Gabriel fics...sorry you have to settle for this trash one.)

\- Simply-Colleen


	10. A Bad Sign

" _Are you, are you thinking about going home anytime soon?"_

Again, Sam's words from what feels like forever ago bounce around in my head. With the recent demon increase from the Devil's Gate, my mind wonders if the visit back home is called for. I'm heading towards a small town with some peak in storms, it's not much to work from as far as demon activity goes, but it's a case close to home if I decide to go.

Charleston, Illinois. Home sweet home.

"Too much to ask for a sign?" I glance at the sky, knowing no answer is coming but still hoping for something. For a moment I tug on my necklace. Saying a prayer probably wouldn't do much, but it couldn't hurt. I purse my lips, inhale and exhale. "Tch, right. Home sweet home, my ass."

"Hey, sugar."

" _Jesus!_ " I swerve into the other lane from jumping. Honking from cars ensue and I quickly dip back into my own lane. My head jerks to the right. Gabriel looks at me, as if he's done nothing wrong. "W-what have I said? You can't just pop in like that!" My voice is loud and the pitch is all over due to my state of panic, he finds it humorous as he stifles a laugh at my response. My eyes dart back to the road and I exhale, "Seriously! Come on."

"Any reason why you sound so bitter about _home sweet home_?" He relaxes into the passenger seat, obviously planning on being along for the ride.

I laugh briefly, glance from him and back to the road for a few seconds. "You wouldn't believe me." It's mumbled under my breath and mainly to myself so I question if he even heard me.

"Try me." He looks me dead in the eyes and I decide to lay my cards down. After all, if he's a Demi-God, he's been around long enough to hear crazier things.

"Alright," I swallow the lump in my throat and begin, "Charleston, Illinois."

"Not far from here." Coincidentally, we pass a sign that reads _Charleston - 10 miles_.

"My father is the pastor of the main church," that alone peaks his interest as his eyebrows draw upwards, "my mother, and my older brother, Jonah. Very religious family, very loving."

"What's the tragedy, then?"

"Jonah said he's a prophet of the, of the Lord." The jeep is silent until Gabriel exhales, "It's a talent from God, _a blessing_! Dad couldn't believe how Jonah could help the townspeople with his gift. Jonah wanted to leave town and follow these….weird dreams he had. They argued constantly. I hated it. The petty jabs and bickering never ended. They would rip each other apart. I couldn't deal so, I left." I pause, not sure what else to say and nervous to even look at Gabriel to see how he took the info. "It's not fun. Watching your brother fight with your father and always being in the middle."

There is silence.

"I said you wouldn't believe-"

"No, no, I believe you." His voice is reassuring, to my surprise. He looks in serious thought until he speaks up quickly. "What's your question for me?" He waits patiently and I let out a confused breath. I tell him my brother thinks he's getting visions from God and he doesn't bat an eye.

"Uhm, why are you here? As in, in this car with me, right now? I'm trying to see what you have to gain from a hunter. None of my theories make sense." They don't, truly. I want to straight out ask what game he's playing, if he is what he says he is, but it's forward and with a question like that he'd just snap his fingers and leave.

"I'm here, in this car with you right now because," there's a slightly pause in his speech, "we're two sides of the same coin. I uh," he laughs almost sheepishly, "I think you're interesting and I need to know more. Plus," he looks at me closely and I try to keep my eyes on the road, "I don't wanna leave you alone. Tch, I'm not gonna let some deranged mutton head walk off with you." I scoff at his words and bite my lower lip to stop smiling so much. Then I see it, the thing he does. Talking smoothly to turn a conversation into his favor.

Gabriel scoffs loudly, "Speaking of mutton heads, why do you keep in touch with them? Dean and Sam, I believe?"

"They're family." Even my own words catch myself off guard a bit. Gabriel's eyes study any slight movement I make, "That's just how it is with some hunters."

"You never had a thing for either of them?"

I laugh, loud and honestly. It seems to please him, even though his eyebrows twitch in annoyance and I take that as a sign he actually wants an answer.

"No, never. I think I met them around high school, hunter families move a lot. Our Dad's knew each other. There was just uh, this trust there afterwards. Hunters either keep close friends or they don't. Sam and Dean especially helped me out when I left Charleston." He nods at my answer and I feel annoyed by how he's managed to ask little questions that tell him a good chunk of my own life. While anything I ask is answered with sarcastic remarks. "What's it like being a Trickster?"

"What's it like being the king of pranks while still being the most handsome? Exhausting."

There it is, turning my question around with different wording and casting it off as something funny. I just nod my head and debate whether or not I want to to ever call him out on what he really is. Even if he is a trickster, why be so caught up with the Winchesters? Gabriel rambles on the hard life of pulling pranks when my phone rings.

"Deeean," I draw his name out as I answer and smile at the irony of him calling, but his words cause my face to flatten.

"We're down in Florida and caught wind of some serious demons up north. They're in Charleston, Liv." The words sound painful for him to say but they're worse to hear.

"W-what?" Dean tries to speak slowly but it's still rushed and urgency is laced around his words. "No, uh," I take in a deep breath, "I'm in Illinois. I'm not far, I got it, thanks." The call ends and I drop the phone into my lap. "Dean and Sam got word of demon's in Charleston...a lot. They're down south and heard."

The atmosphere in the jeep dies out. It's flat as I speed towards an upcoming exit I hadn't planned on taking. I expect Gabriel to leave soon as always. But he doesn't.

"You're going home?" He watches me, his eyes squint at the phone in a manner...like he doesn't believe the words Dean fed me.

I look at the sky and let out a breath, "I guess it's a sign."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Meant to update last night, so sorry! Definitely more to come over the weekend since this is somewhat short. But yay for family members and for getting closer to main conflict before the archangel discovery is made! I appreciate all you lovely readers :) I love your questions of what will happen next, questions about Olivia's past, wondering when she'll make the discovery of what Gabriel really is. I'm so excited for the next few chapters to come!

Sending good vibes out to anyone that needs them 3

\- Simply-Colleen


	11. Renegade

"You want me as back up?"

Gabriel's question is spoken quickly. I decide I'd rather have at least one person with me if there really are demons in this church. I load up with weapons and holy water before scoping the front entrance out. "I'm not getting too much of a demon vibe here. Dean-o could have been yanking your chain." Gabriel is on my heels as we walk up the front steps.

"Dean wouldn't lie about family being in trouble," the front door swings open and the entrance hall is the same as I remember. We walk through, Gabriel looks closely at the few pictures that hang on the walls. All paintings of biblical scenes. He eyes a particular one and nods his head at it.

I squint at the painting title. _Gabriel Speaks to Mary_. My brows furrow at him before stopping at the sanctuary doors.

Gabriel is behind me in a more casual fashion. My eyes scan the room and it looks empty. Shuffling from a back room is heard and we make our way towards it. There's soft mumbles and a cry. I twist the knob of the door to find it won't open, my foot comes into contact with the old door and it quickly jars open in a fast manor.

"Olive?" My parent's nickname for me rings.

" _Olive._ " Gabriel is quick to mumble the nickname under his breath.

I tuck my gun into the back of my jeans. My eyes dart around the room, before landing on my shocked and confused parents and a very distressed stranger they're praying over. "Everything looks…extremely normal here…"

I back up slightly and hit Gabriel's chest. My eyes close in annoyance and I let out a sharp breath. " _Why are you still here?_ " It's a whispered sentence towards him only.

" _I'm back up, remember?_ "

Mom stands from her seat and before I can protest her arms are wrapped around me tightly. "You could have called." She then smacks my side with a bible she takes from Dad's hands.

"A ring would have been nice," Dad chimes and takes the bible from Mom's hands.

"I told them you would come," the voice comes from the other side of the sanctuary. My face flattens.

"Jonah." My tone is mixed and upon hearing the name Gabriel makes an O shape with his mouth, he quickly understand what's going on.

"And the renegade brought a friend." Jonah's jab at me causes my chest to rise.

"I've been upgraded to a friend," Gabriel cracks the joke to me only but stops there upon seeing my very annoyed expression.

"Oh!" The surprised voice comes from the stranger my parents were praying with. He's short and dumpy, he points a finger at me before speaking to Jonah, "She's the renegade sister?"

"Never mind the fact I have no idea who you are," I brush aside the stranger, "but I'm called _the renegade_?"

There's a slight pause before disorder ensues.

"Olive, it's not a something we call you-" Mom gestures towards her and Dad.

"-never," Dad shakes his head.

"Come on, it's definitely a nickname. Right, Jonah?" The stranger looks to my brother for back up. Jonah shrugs his shoulders.

"What else would I call someone that left the family in time of trouble, Jay?"

I roll my eyes before looking back at Jonah. "Oh, come on!"

"Yikes." Gabriel mumbles under his breath and the disorders stops long enough to be civil.

"I didn't catch your name, I'm Jonah." He smooths out his shirt before reaching to shake hands.

"The names Gabriel."

Gabriel's voice is softer than normal. It causes my mind to think back to when he first told me his name. It's a moment where a layer of mystery is lifted from Gabriel. A moment I've come to find is rare. Jonah's expression softens. He studies Gabriel for a moment and then looks at me. My brows pull together. What's his damage?

"Pleasure to meet you, truly."

"Tch," I roll my eyes and put my weight on one leg, "You're the same."

"As are you," Jonah quips back.

My chest rises and I step towards him when Gabriel steps between us. "Whoa! Sibling raillery, never gets old," an expression crosses his face that I can't quite describe.

"Dean told me there was some trouble here. But there's not. So we're leaving," I grab Gabriel's sleeve and walk towards the exit when Mom's voice calls out.

"Renegade out," the stranger whose name is apparently Jay suddenly speaks.

"She's not leaving," Jonah speaks this quickly and it tells me he's seen this happen. It only makes me walk faster to the exit.

Mom calls out, "When was the last time you had an actual home cook meal?" I pause. "I have pies at home to put in the oven, too. It's Sunday dinner."

"Pie?" Gabriel chimes in suddenly and I cut him a look.

"Olive, come on, you're already here." Dad swings an arm around Mom and my heart melts at their faces. I crack. Gabriel see's that. "And there are some," Dad's face is twisted slightly, "some things to catch you up on." He laughs in an attempt to not sound so down, "You've been gone for a while."

"Okay, okay. I'll stay, just for dinner."

"And breakfast." Mom chimes in and Jonah nods. I want to say no just for the joy of him not being right about something. My parents loving eyes on my form make me feel like I owe them this visit at least.

I sigh, "And…breakfast."

"Is your friend staying, too? He's welcome of course." Mom's sweet tone causes Gabriel to smile.

"I'd love to."

I deadpan before slowly turning my head to look at Gabriel. He stares, content in this family situation of mine. Jonah keeps his eyes on Gabriel. Dad takes in the moment of his children being in the same room again while Mom studies my face. I can't even match her gaze. I feel out of place in the town that used to be home.

"It was nice meeting you, Renegade!" Jay's voice is the final note to send me out the door.

The night air is cool against my heated cheeks. Gabriel whistles as we walk towards my Jeep.

"They don't seem so bad."

My eyes widen and meet his gaze, a sarcastic laugh explodes from my mouth.

"Oh, you do not know my family." I jab a finger into his chest every few words and he winces as if it actually hurt.

"Okay!" He catches my hand in his and pulls his brows upward. We're close as this silence is shared for a moment. "I'm sure your family is _allll_ bite. Just like you-" I scoff and pull my hand from his, he leers at me before getting into the jeep.

/

The air is frigid as we walk up the front steps of my old home. I feel slightly betrayed by Dean, the more I think about it the more upset I become. I have a missed call from Sam but I decide to call back when I'm in a better mood.

Gabriel clicks his tongue, "I'd hate to say I told you so, but-"

"Shut it."

My hand goes to open the door but I pause. I don't know if I should knock, ring the doorbell, or try to see if I still have a house key on me. It's an alienating feeling and Gabriel see's that.

He knocks for me and there's a spark of kindness in the night air.

There's a muffled " _It's open!_ " and I finally lift my hand to open the door. Warm air hits us instantly.

My face twists slightly at seeing Jonah already at the table. He stands upon seeing us and tells us to sit and the already set table. His eyes scan over me briefly before he focuses on Gabriel.

We sit in quietness.

Jonah looks truly at home in his chair, like he's on a thrown. I shift in my seat slightly, trying to remember how to sit properly at dinner.

Gabriel keeps his gaze on me mostly, but he occasionally lets his eyes bounce from me to Jonah. He looks somewhat tense, like a past boyfriend coming over for Sunday dinner to meet my parents.

My face flattens at comparing him to a past lover.

"So, Olive," Dad's nickname isn't letting up as he shouts from the kitchen, "where'd you and Gabriel meet?" He and Mom appear with food to place on the table and await an answer.

It's an honest question. A question that will help them feel out what all Gabriel knows about the supernatural.

Gabriel opens his mouth before I can, "We were both working the same case, sir. Practically helped save her life."

My brows instantly furrow and my nose scrunches, "No you didn't. I was fine. " Yeah I was trying to kill him while he was killing other people.

"Nearly getting killed sounds like Olivia," Jonah smiles as if it's actually funny.

Dad interjects, "Gabriel, I'm Daniel, or Dan. Either works."

"Ah," Mom eyes Gabriel and me, "so another hunter. Small world." Jonah shifts in his seat, he appears uncomfortable. "I'm Evelynn, by the way."

"The hunter life seems to be treating you decently," Jonah lifts his glass of water to his mouth.

Dad cuts him a sharp look while I cock a brow and make eye contact with Gabriel. A way to tell him: I told you so. Not five minutes into dinner and the Knight family begins to unravel slowly. It makes me wonder how long Dad and Jonah have being playing nice.

"Let's pray," Mom bows her head, Dad and Jonah follow suit. As the prayer is spoken, I look at Gabriel. His eyes open as he looks at me. He motions towards Jonah and mouths _why does he keep staring at me?_

I shrug and make a face before mouthing back _why do you keep staring at me?_

"Amen." Everyone speaks in unison, with Gabriel and me only being slightly behind. Everyone begins placing food onto their plates and I just hope this will be over soon.

"We were beginning to think we wouldn't see much of you again," Mom's tone is judging but still filled with love nonetheless. "I'll have to call Dean and thank him for sending you and Gabriel this way-"

I cough and quickly swallow the food in my mouth, "Um, could we not call Dean or Sam about this? They're not too fond of…Gabriel." Yeah, because they think he's dead.

Gabriel chuckles, "You know how they are, not very trusting of many hunters."

There's a distinctive pause before Dad clears his throat, "Well, any hunter that helps our Olive out is okay in my book."

I ease into my chair after dogging that bullet. Gabriel kicks my foot in a sign of thanks I'm guessing.

Polite conversation continues. We never once bring up the fact I somehow got the nickname Renegade, nor do we speak of the war between Dad and Jonah two years back. My parents laugh at a joke Gabriel tells when the sound of silver wear clanking against a plate silences us.

"How much longer are we going to pretend like she hasn't been gone for two years?"

"Ah," I toss my napkin on my plate, "there it is."

"You left the family, you left town-"

"I left because I was tired of watching my Dad and brother tear each other apart."

"Jonah-" Mom attempts to interrupt but he laughs in disbelief.

"She practically went off the grid! I had to call Dean and get him to convince her to even show up." Jonah's statement makes my eyes snap towards him. Even our parents look at him questionably.

"You're the reason Dean called her?" Our father's tone is harsh and his eyes never let off of Jonah.

"I knew she was coming here, I knew I would call Dean and he'd say whatever to get her here."

"This is what you can't do, Jonah, twisting everything around. If your messages are true let them happen on their own." Dad's voice is low and this is the father verses brother I remember. The two arguing, Mom nodding in agreement with Dad, Jonah looking to me as if I'll understand his side, and Dad expecting me to be on his.

"Dean lied." My voice is soft and I say it out loud mainly for myself. Was I retrieved for a bounty? Is that why my brother called Dean? Gabriel's eyes are on me and his hand twitches as if he was going to reach out and comfort me. His hand touches my tight under the table suddenly and it's a pure act. I blink rapidly before clearing my throat to speak. "Call me a renegade, frankly I don't care." My expression is sour when I stand from my seat, "But I'm not going to stand between my father and brother again just to be pulled back and forth. I just want whatever this is to be over."

"Olivia," Jonah stands as well, "there are things that you need to know about."

"You can call Dean, have him relay the news back to me. Gabriel, I'll show you here the guest room is." I ignored Jonah's statement and Gabriel quickly stands to follow me up the staircase.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Whoa. Remember how I said I'd update over the weekend. What a big fat lie. I hit a block in writing this as well as my assignments and just had to take a breather for a few days. In honor of you guys being so stellar, I'm going to make sure the next chapter or the one after is dedicated to some wonderful valentines day goodness.

\- Simply-Colleen


	12. Just Desserts

"I like your family," Gabriel jibes while we walk down the hallway. I cut him a short look and he raises his hands in defense. "Don't worry, he'll get his just deserts eventually."

I stop in front of a door, twist the knob, and gesture inside. Gabriel saunters in and I lean against the door frame as he surveys the room.

"I don't know who I want to hurt more, Jonah or Dean." My words are mainly spoken out loud to myself, but it's a comment left open. My eyes focus on the wooden floor in an attempt to ignore the stare Gabriel gives me.

"I see why you took a breather from the fam." I scoff at his statement. He seemingly takes in my form. It's easy to see the tension in my shoulders and uneasy look across my face. "Your brother seems pretty fixated on me. Wanna explain that?"

He actually seems slightly irritated.

"Maybe he's smitten." I twirl my necklace, pretending not to care about this conversation rather than the family matters inside my head.

Our eyes meet. His breathing seems to hitch as he takes a few steps closer. I straighten my poster against the door frame as he nearly invades my bubble.

"Well," he scoffs and assumes his normal charismatic self again. "I've gotten the wrong sibling interested in me." His eyes. They look so bright and I always find myself fixated on them.

"Appears so."

He smiles at my quip and glances away briefly before returning his gaze back to my lips.

My hand hits his chest before the space can close between us.

"This is my first time being home in a while. I have too much to deal with downstairs." He immediately seems to understand, and he backs up some. The close proximity of us still causes my heart to jump.

"Stay here for the night, or don't. Leave on some…trickster business or whatever," my shoulders shrug and I wave a hand in the air, "I don't care."

His eyes still linger on me and mine on him. I pause and point down the hall, I break our gaze to make sure I'm even pointing at the correct door.

"My room is second on the right if you…" I look back at him and my words trail. I go blank on what to say. The unfinished statement sounds suggestive and Gabriel's eyebrows raise out of pure curiosity. The moment of me scrambling for words is funny to him, I'm sure. "If you need anything."

"Anything?" He winks.

"You know what I mean, and it's not that." He chuckles while I pinch the bridge of my nose.

His lips quickly press against my forehead, "Goodnight, sugar."

I stumbled out of the door frame just as he closes the door.

I walk down the short hall and look back for a moment before opening the door to my old room. My head spins after dealing with family and Gabriel making my heart race.

There's quietness as I lean against the door from inside. I can faintly hear a door down the hall open. Gabriel?

I toss the extra pillows from my bed and turn the sheets down. Casual, you know. Just getting ready for bed. I even fluff my hair in the full length mirror that still stands in a corner.

The door knob twists and I turn, "Gabriel, you know I didn't mean any…" my eyes squint, "Jonah?"

"Who else would it be?" He closes the door behind him. "I have to talk to you about-"

"You don't have to talk to me about anything." Promptly I begin shoving him out the door and into the hallway. I

" _That man is not a hunter._ " His voice is a rushed and semi frantic whisper as I close the door.

"Goodnight."

Jonah continues to whisper my name in a sharp manner through the door. I ignore it. My jeans are kicked off, following my over shirt as I crawl into the most comfortable bed I've seen in at least a year.

/

" _Gooood_ morning!"

The room is suddenly bright and I tighten my eyes before letting out a groan.

"What are you doing?" My voice comes out gravelly from just waking up. I pull my blankets tighter.

"You can't see your gift if you stay in bed," Gabriel's voice draws closer and I pull my blankets tighter.

"Gift?" My eyes open slowly, still squinting from the bright light from the windows. A choking sound leaves my throat once my eyes adjust. "What did you do?" He looks almost hurt by my comment and I struggle to tell if it's a real emotion or playful.

Different flowers fill the room and the rich smell of coffee comes from the mug on my nightstand. I instantly grab the coffee while sitting up. I make sure to keep the blankets wrapped around me, which most likely makes me look like a child.

"I wasn't sure which flowers you liked, so I got a variety." He taps against a vase filled with flowers I've never seen, but every arrangement has roses in it somewhere. "Darker the coffee, the better. Right?" He gestures towards the mug in my hands and I nod slowly after taking a gulp.

"What is this, though?"

He looks at me with a blank expression before squinting his eyes at me and furrowing his brows.

"It's Valentine's Day. How could I not get you something on Valentine's Day?"

"It's not Valentine's…" I think for a moment, and add up the days and months in my head, "shit…it's Valentine's Day." I take another sip from my mug and look around the room again. "It's a shame I didn't get you anything." It's a dry remark and Gabriel scoffs.

There's knock from my door before Jonah's booming voice is heard, "Are you up?"

My head snaps to Gabriel, "All this has to go." There's a pause as he tries to argue without saying anything, "Everything. Now." He rolls his eyes but snaps his fingers nonetheless. My coffee disappears as well, before I complain he points at me.

"You said everything."

The door is pushed open.

"Do you not answer your phone? I've been trying to…" he eyes travel from me in bed, my random clothes on the floor, to Gabriel standing by the window. I wince at this horrible and awkward situation. Gabriel clasps his hands together before whistling.

"This looks pretty much like what it's not…"

"Gabriel was just complaining that he could hear my phone from down the hall." I pull my phone from behind my pillow. "Eleven missed calls, really Jonah? We're under the same roof."

Jonah stands uncomfortably in the door way, "If you want breakfast, it's downstairs." With that he leaves with furrowed brows. I think h even mumbles a _please get dressed_.

There's silence as I wait for Gabriel to leave so I can get dressed. He stands, looking around the room and old pictures that still hang on the wall, and old books on mainly supernatural and religion.

"Do you mind?" It's a lazy question. I don't have a problem getting out of bed with boy shorts and this shirt. But I wonder if he's always going to stick to me like this.

"Your brother didn't mind ruining my perfect flower set up." I throw the closest pillow at him as I stand up to grab my jeans. He only laughs, shields himself from the pillow, and wears the goofiest grin before escaping out the door.

/

As I walk down the stairs I can hear stifled laughs and Gabriel's booming voice telling a story.

"And that's why I don't leave for a case without my bible!"

Dad lets out a laugh equal to size of Gabriel's ego. Jonah stands in the kitchen watching Dad and Gabriel converse. Mom catches me and pulls a mug to pour coffee for me.

"Olive, this guy's sense of humor is spot on. You don't meet many hunters that know how to crack a few jokes." Gabriel smiles proudly while I walk past them.

"Olive," Gabriel mimics the name, "Can't believe I never thought of that nickname for her."

"You know, she got the name when she was six. She didn't want to eat anything put olives."

I groan before entering into the kitchen as Dad continues to converse with a trickster.

"Tired?"

Mom hands me a warm cup of coffee and I mumble a response before downing the drink. She flips pancakes and sets them onto a large plate. Jonah tends to chopping up fruit.

"I told her." Jonah speaks directly to Mom.

 _"_ _That man is not a hunter."_

"If he's not a hunter then who is he, huh Jonah?" Mom stays silent as I poke my question at him.

"It's not clear yet." He admits it in a sheepish manner. He always did hate it when his messages made zero sense. I grab a pancake and stuff it into my mouth.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Mom pours batter into the pan and I realize it's a heart shaped pancake. My face is pure confusion as I finish chewing. "I'm just saying," she whispers quietly, "You two were working a case so close to Valentine's Day and Jonah said the guy was in your room this morning-"

Coughing and choking on my pancake ensues. "Jonah!" My tone is sharp. I laugh uneasily and pour more coffee. "I didn't even know this day was so close. We're not…no."

Mom shrugs, "He's cute at least."

"Stop." Jonah and I both speak at the same time and cut each other looks. He lays his cutting knife down and pulls me towards the back hallway.

"That hunter is lying and you know it! You're not an idiot, Liv."

"Ugh, don't call me that. Dean calls me that. I'm trying to figure out who I'm more pissed at."

"Be serious here." Jonah is visibly stressed.

"I am." He takes a deep breath and quickly runs his fingers through his hair.

"Something bad is going to happen-"

"I mean the Devils Gate _is_ open-"

"No! It's about you." I try to swallow the lump in my throat. "Gabriel is not a hunter. Don't ignore a gut feeling. You are so hurt by something and it relates back to him." He sucks in breath to continue but I interrupt.

"No kidding? I know. Okay? I know something is up and I'm working on it."

"He's too powerful to even be human."

"Well, he might not be so," I shrug my shoulders, take a sip of my coffee, and walk towards the dining room. Jonah's mouth hangs open and his arms reach out to pull me back.

"What is wrong with you!"

"Whoa!" Gabriel throws an arm around me and Jonah as he abruptly turns into the hallway. "You weren't about to grab your own sister, right? I mean I know some people gotta fight it out, but on Valentine's Day?" I wiggle out from under death his arm and begin constructing some type of reason for him to leave my asshat of a brother alone.

"You don't get family, obviously. I'm just trying to help her." Jonah smooths his shirt out and I watch as Gabriel's eyes twitch. Something passes over his face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jonah moves from Gabriel's arm and points at him, "I'm trying to help the only sister I have. She's out with a…questionable hunter like you. You do anything for family, and you don't get that. She doesn't get it either." Jonah's last few words drip with venom and I feel hurt all over again for leaving two years back.

"You sorry son of a bitch," Gabriel's laugh is soft before he backs Jonah into the wall. "I watched as she ignored a case to track back here in order to help save her family which she thought was being taken over by demons."

Gabriel is sticking up for me?

Jonah pushes off the wall in an attempt to leave the situation, but Gabriel effortless pushes him back into place. Jonah even winces, as if Gabriel has some type of super strength. The thought actually wouldn't surprise me…

I clear my throat and tilt my head, telling Gabriel to let off. "I left for a reason. You and Dad had things to sort through and I didn't like being in the middle of it. I didn't leave just to get the cool nickname Renegade."

Gabriel follows me into dining room and eventually Jonah follows. Breakfast is civil. I see the stress my parents have dealt with over just two years and my heart sinks at the pain I caused them when I left. I drift in and out of conversations. I make note of how much pie Jonah eats and how Gabriel laughs after every slice he devours. Eventually we begin clearing the table.

"You good?" Gabriel's voice is soft and it takes me out of my thoughts.

"I'm solid," my heart beats fast as I look at him.

My mind tries to rationalize what I'm doing with a trickster that boards on something else.

Mom hugs me tight, Dad joins. I wonder if they'll ever let go. The eventually do and I promise I'll call and visit more. Mom squeezes me once more and tucks a small letter into my coat pocket. She eyes my necklace, "You wear it so well." She waves goodbye and Dad tells Gabriel to not be a stranger.

/

The car drive is silent. I decide to visit Bobby so the drive is long, too. Gabriel left on "official Trickster business" in Florida. I didn't ask questions about it even though I was horribly interested.

My phone rings and I immediately answer it, "Dad?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Why? What's going on?" My heart races and I tell myself to relax.

"What about Gabriel?"

"Uh yeah, he's good. Just passed out from eating so much." I make a face in the mirror at my random lies.

"Thank God, they're fine!" He shouts to Mom most likely. "You're lucky you didn't eat pie like your brother did."

"Why is that?"

He lets out a laugh but is hushed by Mom, "Your brother's been sick for the past hour. We were sure you two were sick. But it's just Jonah." He snickers again before saying goodbye.

A card appears on my dashboard. I furrow my brows at it, glanced around the inside of the car, and decide to grab it.

 _I told you your brother would get his just deserts. Let's try another Valentine's Day next time we're both free? xoxo_

"Ha! I can't believe it." I laugh and toss the note to the side. Any normal guilty feeling towards his victims are nonexistent in this case. Excitement runs through me. "I anxiously await our next run in."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yikes. I'm only updating once a week in hopes of not getting tired of writing about Olivia and Gabriel/I'm idiot for taking so many writing classes this semester because I'm literally writing 24/7. I'm sorry I don't update more than once a week :( I love you all though! We officially have 101 follows, that's stellar! My 101 lil followers, you guys are like rays of sunshine. This chapter was originally all about Valentines Day and I thought that was a little too forward for Olivia, so hence her looking forward to their make shift V-Day 3**


	13. Curiosity and Satisfaction

The coffee shop is hazed on this late Wednesday afternoon. I look through lore books Bobby gave me about Demi-Gods and any info in tricksters. Soft jazz music plays and the smell of espresso drifts around the room.

My phone buzzes in my jacket pocket and I fish for it without taking my eyes from the paper I'm reading.

"Olivia!" Dean all but screams, I pull my phone from my ear as my face grimaced, "we had a run in with that trickster again."

"Oh," my voice was flat before I coughed and tried to sound more surprised that this trickster was still alive. "I mean, are you guys alright? Where are you at?"

"Gettin' the hell out of dodge, before he decides to make another appearance." There was some shuffling of the phone before Dean spoke again, "He killed me!"

…

"What?" I stifle a laugh.

"You heard me. Bustard killed me hundreds of times, hundreds of ways. Sam lived through Tuesday over and over and over-"

"Ah, I got it. But you're alive, obviously. So-" I begin closing my laptop and slipping it into my bag, collecting papers into folders and I down the rest of my coffee.

"An explanation for another time," Dean lets out a sigh, "we just wanted to let you know he's still runnin' around."

"Note taken," I sling my bag over my shoulder and begin to make my way towards the door.

"If you cross paths with him, just keep walking. Alright?"

"Uh, yeah," how does one tell the boys I've had multiple run-ins with him? Hell, he's had dinner with my family.

"Liv, seriously." His voice is pressing and I almost feel bad for not taking this situation more seriously.

"No, yeah, I got it. Keep walking. Jonah says hey, by the way."

Dean begins to explain himself but I end the call.

My drive back to my hotel is silent. Wondering when and where I might see Gabriel. He seemed to go out of his way to have run-ins with me, to tag along, hell-even stick up for me. He seems to have it out for the guys and I'm okay with that at the moment.

"Jeez, I'm bitter." I mumble as my engine cuts off and I make my way to the door.

"I wouldn't say bitter," his familiar voice resonates from behind me. Casually he leans against the wooden poles, waiting for me to open the door.

"I've been advised to ignore you." My eye brows pull upward as I walk inside.

"Tch," his eyes roll, "are you really going to listen to those egg heads again?" He follows me inside.

I sweep my arms wide and watch as he makes himself at home, "By all means, what's mine is yours." He nods as he settles into an armchair. I set my bag on the table and begins pulling out books

"You killed Dean." He just stares at me. "And you made Jonah sick!"

"I brought him back." I narrow my eyes at him, "And get real. You're telling me you didn't chuckle when you heard your big bro was sick? They got what they had coming," he leans back in the arm chair, "Don't pout."

"I'm not pouting." I snap back quickly.

"Sugar," he tilts his head at me. "You've practically perfected the pout."

"Look, just don't act like you did any favors for me."

My words hit him hard and he looks stiff. He lets out a sharp breath as he stands and strolls towards me.

"You're only upset because _I_ did what _I_ do best and got back at the people that fooled _you_ in the first place." I cut him a look, he rolls his eyes, "Come on! I told you there weren't any demons in that church, I told you not to listen to those mutton heads."

I drop the book I'm holding and react quickly. A trickster is on my side more than my own brother, more than my own friends.

"What do you have against them?"

"Uh, newsflash, sugar. Dean-o lied to you! And the almighty Jonah only wanted you back to hash out some sibling rivalry!"

"I know!" He draws back at my tone.

"Why are you on my case?"

"I'm not."

"Oh, drop the load of bull—"

"Why do you care?"

He pauses and tilts his head slightly, "Why shouldn't I?"

My chest rises. He responded in a way that is almost comical. If I wasn't so flustered I'd give him the satisfaction and laugh. He moves towards me, watching me as if he knows my exact thoughts.

"You just can't accept that someone like me is on your side." He scoffs and I turn away rubbing my temples.

"Listen, it's—" my eyes scan the room for him. I hurry to the door, twist the knob, and scan outside. "Shit." I close the door and slump against it.

/

"Three o'clock." A few hours have passed.

I close another lore book and begin to pick up the next in my stack but pause. My eyes narrow at how old the book appears. It's tattered and the spine is nearly falling apart. The title is hardly readable.

"Pre-biblical? Bobby," I groan and make a mental note to remind him to keep his books more organized before handing some off to me. My eyes scan the empty room. I look back at the book, shrug, and decide to read it anyways.

/

I let out a breath of air and flip through the last few pages of my book. Now I have an abundance of useless knowledge about what angels might be like. "He's not coming back."

I glance at the clock, "Half past five. Jeez." I stand up and try to ignore the guilt that has been attached to me. I grab my keys and my jacket before heading out the door.

/

The clock reads 7:20. I scan over the table and all the desserts that I laid out. I bite my lower lip and shake my head, "I am…so lame." I'm attempting to make peace with him. My mind races at the thought of not seeing Gabriel again. I rub the back of my neck while glancing at the oven timer on the counter.

"I left the candles in the back seat." My face flattens, "I've reached a new low." I open the door to run to my jeep.

"Hey—"Gabriel stands in the door way, hand up as if about to actually knock. He looks caught off guard for the first time ever. He smiles sheepishly as he lowers his hand.

"Since when do you knock?" I force the words out of my mouth and look at the roses he holds in his other hand. He chuckles at my question.

"It's a new concept." He never once invites himself in or looks inside. He stands on the door mat, roses in hand, and his eyes focused on me.

"Do you…do you wanna come in?"

"Please."

I step aside as he enters, I close the door behind him. He catches sight of the dessert display and his grin grows. He turns to look at me, a spark in his eyes. There's this moment of quietness between us. It's pleasant.

"I'm sorry." We speak in unison. He appears shocked that I'm apologizing, but touched. I take my window and start.

"You defended me in front of Jonah, you were nothing but nice to my parents, and…you were right about Dean." He takes this moment in, but in the softest way. "I was pretty short with you earlier, and uh, it wasn't necessary."

I smack my lips and the oven timer goes off. Gabriel's head slightly turns towards its direction before focusing back on me.

"I made a chocolate pie. I wasn't sure what your favorite was, if you even had a favorite. It's um, nothing like my mom's. I'm not that skilled. This is my attempt at a peace treaty if you hadn't noticed."

I move towards the small oven and turn it off. The pie is pulled from the oven and I let out a short breath.

"I even had candles in the car, but I thought…" I click my tongue, "maybe too cheesy."

He holds up the roses, "No such thing."

I take the flowers from his hand and set them to the side while speaking, "I just had a hard time understanding that someone I'd just met had my back more than an old friend or family member would."

"What can I say," he opens his arms, "I'm a fan of yours. Probably your number one."

My lips pull upwards as he scans the room once more taking in the sweets, smell of pie, and the bottle of wine that sits on the counters.

"I like you." The phrase comes from nowhere, and I listen closely to see where he takes it. "I trust you so I pop in and out without question, I invite myself places." He faces me fully and puts both hands on both my arms, "I've been in this game for a while," I roll my eyes at him referring to life as a game, "and you're a special case. You are hands down the most stunning person I've ever laid eyes on."

I open my mouth to cast him off and he cuts me a sharp look.

"I'd like to keep popping in." His yes scan my face.

"I'm okay with that."

"Really?" He scans me, "You agree, just like that? Hmph." He grabs a handful of sweets and pops them into his mouth, he then saunters towards the pie. "Hanging with me means causing more trouble, pranks are my thing after all." He searches around the counter for a fork, eyes one, and then eyes me.

I'm clearly confused and then it hits me. "Oh, go ahead—"

He digs into the baked good and brings the fork to his mouth. His eyes roll and he places a hand over his chest, "Mmm! Perfect-o."

I relax a bit after hearing his approval.

"Any who, are you sure what you're agreeing to?" The fork is pointed in my direction before he drops it into the small sink. "There'd be secret rendezvous, of course. Can't have your boys knowing I'm around." His eyebrows wiggle and I scoff. "There could be _a lot_ of crazy in your near future."

"I think I can handle crazy." He smiles instantly and there's that spark and pull between us again.

"Well, alright then."

My hands are grabbed by his and I'm pulled in for a kiss. My small sound of shock is muffled by his lips on mine. It's surprising and causes my stomach to flip. It's a kiss that is full bodied. I try to think back to last time someone kissed me like this. The kiss reminds me of every romantic comedy where the main couple finally lock lips.

Just like the movies the kiss is quick and fleeting. He draws back from me with a smile on his face.

"I liked that. That should happen more often." I sneer and go to pull away from him completely. "Whoa—", his hands don't leave my waist, "I haven't even worked my magic yet."

I cock a brow at him.

"Oh…come on. You did your peace treaty thing, I get to do mine. If it's okay."

"Alright. What is—it."

His fingers snap in the middle of me talking. There's soft music. The air outside is crisp. Instead of my hotel room we're under a small gazebo. A lake is nearby and the moon easily reflects in the water. It's the right amount of classic romance I longed for growing up. He takes my hand in his and we dance slowly, mainly just swaying and stepping back and forth.

"I was thinking beach but you don't seem like the type."

"And I thought lighting candles was too much…"

"Hey now." He cuts me a look.

I let out a short laugh and his hand tightens around my back. My eyes dart around this dream like place. How does he do it? Where does all the mojo from being a demi-god come from? Those lore books Bobby gave me didn't help much. Hell, one of them wasn't even about demi-gods. It was about angels and pre-biblical war far.

"When I first saw you on that college campus, I knew you were the curious type." I attempt to swallow the lump in my throat. He chuckles, obviously finding this amusing. "I saw your reading homework earlier. It's no big deal." He shrugs, "I did my own homework on you, too."

…

"What?" I pull away, not exactly shocked at him looking into me but nervous about what embarrassing facts he knew.

"Re-lax," he waves a hand and leans against the gazebo, "I just got the small stuff. Name, how long you'd been doing the whole hunting thing, how you knew those muttons heads—"

"Wait, hold on a minute. You knew my name before I told you what it was?"

He blinks, realizing he's tripped up in speaking, and begins to try and play it off with a coy smile.

"Well, I—"

"Ha! What happened to the whole _No names, or else you'll fall for me_ thing? Huh?" I step off the gazebo and onto the dirt walk way leading to the lake. My hand snakes around a wooden pole to turn and wait for a reply from Gabriel.

"Guilty. I'm also the curious type." He looks down on me, and seemingly drinks me in. The moon light catches his eyes at the right time as he steps off and down to my level.

"Curiosity killed the cat." His eyes crinkle at my words. He looks towards the ground before focusing on me again.

"But satisfaction brought it back."

Instead of leaning in for another kiss, he walks past me and towards the lake. He shouts a quick " _Come on!"_ before my feet finally decide to follow him.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Exam's were a thing recently. I'm so sorry about not posting! With this week off I'm hoping to get a lot written! Love and appreciate all of you so so so much 3

\- Simply-Colleen


	14. Watch your Back

A normal year has maybe four or five demonic possessions, and that's a strong maybe. This year alone I've heard of twenty-seven so far.

Sam died and was brought back, but now Dean's own time is ticking because of his idiotic deal.

I've worked bigger cases lately and it's taking a toll on me.

"Playing with demons now?"

My head sharply turns to where his voice comes from.

"Since when haven't I?" I close my trunk and double check the inside of my coat pocket. "If you don't mind, I have a job here."

"Can't mix business with pleasure?"

My boots pound against the wet asphalt and towards the oddly ominous blue house. I halt as Gabriel tugs on my jacket sleeve. The entire property has a negative energy. The air feels electric like a fatal spark could appear on the grounds. The look on Gabriel's face says exactly what he's thinking.

"The owners want their house blessed."

Gabriel makes an "oh" sound, nods his head and continues to listen.

"They're in no position to move, the house is continuing to get worse, so— ", I exhale, "I'm their next best bet."

"No pressure."

"Aha. Right."

He grins before looking over the house again. It's apparent something dark is at play. The few plants on the property have given up any attempt at grasping to life.

"This looks a little out of your league. No offense, sugar."

Ouch. I take offense.

"I didn't go to school for nothing."

"Wait, what?" His brows furrow and he steps in front of me.

"I was schooled in the fine arts of pastoral studies and blessings, my friend."

"Whoa, whoa, pump the breaks now. Seriously?"

I turn, pop the trunk open, and pull away some trap covers. A framed associates degree sits under boxes of ammo, worn bibles, and excess junk.

Gabriel takes this moment in. He studies the frame. His eyes look at every detail before him. He looks back to the necklace around my neck. There is a shift as he shuffles back to fully look at me differently. I ignore it, close my trunk, and turn my attention back to the house.

"You're a big hitter, aren't ya? Got some powerful religious mojo hidden away."

Normally, I'm all for jokes and side remarks. Hell, that's what gotten me through the majority of my life so far. Right now I'm all nerves. It's weird that Gabriel can't easily read that. I'm worried about dealing with a demonic presence this dark by myself.

I'm too stubborn to ask for Jonah's help, Sam and Dean have their own problems.

"Hey—", Gabriel sputters out quickly and grabs my arm.

"What?" I snap and pull myself together. Calm and relaxed is what I need right now. I clear my throat and speak softer, "I'm just on edge."

"Then ditch this place! Come on, I have a great set up right now. A little witness protection is what you need."

My head bobbles slightly, "I'm sorry, _what_?"

He takes a sharp breath, "anyone can handle this. They can call someone in the phonebook for this. You shouldn't deal with it." He sticks his tongue out and waves a dismissive hand.

"These people have known me for years. They know my family."

"…And?"

"And they know the Knights are good on their word!"

A pop is sounded by the house. A crack in a front window is now visible. Gabriel frowns.

"Look, I said I'd handle this and I will. I may be keeping a distance from my brother but…I'm not just going to jump off the grid completely. I lived in this town my freshmen year of high school. I'm not going to just ignore this case."

"Okay, I get it, you're a big and bad hunter. You're book smart, you got the brains and the bod. These little demons, they live for that. You have no idea what you're getting into."

I narrow my eyes at him. He rolls his eyes at me before continuing.

"Even a trickster keeps up with how horrible the demon to human ratio is nowadays. You gotta learn when to walk away."

"Tch. That's where we differ." His eyes swirl at my response. I turn back and continue my walk to the front door. It feels long and draining.

"Oh, sugar, you're playing with fire. Don't call me when you want back up!"

The first part of his sentence is spoken more to himself, so I don't struggle to try and make it out. The second is clear as day. But I still don't turn back.

Sweat, sore muscles, and a tired body. It sounds like a good time, but it was not.

My clothes have blood stains on them, some obviously my own and a few from Tiffany. A demonic presence turned into a possession. The demon inside her put up the worst fight I've dealt with.

"Let us get you to a hospital." Natalie pleads for the fourth time.

"God, Liv, you look horrible," Tiffany speaks slowly. She looks like a mess as well, her excuse being there was once a demon making her home. A reasonable excuse.

"Eh, I'm still a catch. I'll be fine. Really."

I collect my things. I'm helped out to my jeep. Pain adrenaline is my best friend. The engine revs and Tiffany calls out just as I'm about to peel off.

I drive home in a hazy state. I want to ignore the past eight hours of my life. Shrugging my jacket off, the reality of my damage is felt. A thick coat of blood from my shoulder blade is smeared against my seat.

In my head, I'm compiling a list of books for Dean and Sam to look into. I'm making a list of what Bobby will need for spells. I'm thinking of how many warning signs Jonah must have had about this Lilith and Dean thing.

"How many phone calls did I ignore?"

Managing to get out of my jeep and inside my little motel room amazes me. Every step is heavy and hard. I can still hear my phone buzzing from the continuous calls from people. My entire head is in full spin.

My keys jingle in attempting to open my door.

On my fifth attempt, the door swings open. I shut and lock it immediately. I begin to scramble around the room to find everything I need. My battery is low and suddenly, Gabriel's witness protection doesn't sound so bad.

" _Ah!_ " I wince at the peroxide on my shoulder blade. Looking in the mirror only causes me to see how bad I truly look. A stab wound on the right shoulder blade, cut on my left temple, bruises all over. "Definitely not my cleanest case..." I try to not move my shoulder as I leave the bathroom to grab the few first aid supplies from my bag.

Turning from my bag on the bed, Gabriel is suddenly in my path to the bathroom. My muscles tense quickly and I wince at the pain before cursing and biting my lip.

"You can't do that! You can't just pop in like that." Exhaling, I leave toward the bathroom to sew my very much open wound.

"What happened?" His voice is soft but urgent, I can't help but cock an eyebrow at him. His presence is demanding like he has an automatic right to be here despite not having seen me in some time prior to earlier. He asks me again with brows furrowed and soft eyes that swirl with worry and a horrible spark of anger. "What happened, who did this?"

His eyes follow my hurt movements as I study my shoulder in the mirror again.

"It was a rough case," my gaze leaves the mirror when I see I left cotton balls on my bed. I turn and to leave the bathroom to grab them. Gabriel watches me, closer than he normally does. His pained expression causes me to feel bad when I did nothing wrong, it's not my fault I got beat up on the job. "It happens." I attempt to shrug my shoulders as I turn towards the bathroom again.

My path is blocked by Gabriel. His face still so worried, he brings a hand to my forehead.

A wave is sent through me. It's a strange feeling and something I don't try too hard to place. I feel rested and the throbbing pain from my cut is absent. My right shoulder rolls slightly, to see if the pain is actually gone. And it is! I let my hand slide across the shoulder blade, prepared to feel a gash, but there's just smooth skin.

I hurry towards the bathroom just to look in the mirror again. My eyes meet not a cut, or blood, but just smooth skin. I continue to run my hand over it while moving my shoulder. The cut on my temple is gone, too. My mouth opens, trying to gather words while Gabriel paces around for a bit.

"Uh, I don't," my head shakes as I try to grasp what type of trick this could be, what's the catch? "What did you do, exactly?" I step out of the bathroom and Gabriel finally pauses his pacing to look at me.

"If you're ever in a situation like that, call me. I'll smite down whatever is in your path. I should have just tagged along."

My eyebrows raise and my mouth gapes somewhat at his word choice.

"I'm serious." He nods at me.

A laugh or a scoff leaves my mouth, I'm not sure, "You ditch me and you just pop in, _literally_ out of nowhere, place your hand on me like some...healer doing God's work. And you want me to _call_ you whenever I'm in a situation?"

He doesn't say anything. He stands in front of me, not moving, arms crossed.

"I've had a lot lately." He sees my cocked eyebrow and hurriedly adds onto his short explanation, "there's a lot happening that certain people shouldn't be involved in." Again, it's too short of an explanation for me. He snaps slightly, "It's more than a hunter should get involved with, _please_ , leave it at that."

There's silence after I sigh in defeat. I trust him, oddly enough. There's just that automatic bond there and I trust my gut with it. I'm not getting any more information from him.

"We're both running from things we're trying is distance ourselves from. I get that, okay. I just know-" my words are cut short as he takes my hands in his. He lifts them and kisses my once bruised and bloody knuckles. "What are you—?"

"I just know I don't want to see you in that condition." He turns my hands to kiss my wrists before allowing my arms to fall down to my side, "I should have been there."

This moment is soft and I wish for it to last longer. It reminds me of when he walked me home, teased and begged for the night not to end on the doorstep.

Something flashes in his eyes, whether it's a memory, the thought of seeing my beat up self, or something else entirely. It's a moment of panic. He gathers me in his arms in one quick motion. It's a tight hug where he rests his head in the crook of my neck. He breathes in deeply before exhaling and looking me straight in the eyes, "Do you have any Halloween plans?"

"You're the worst. That was a nice, genuine moment."

I shrug him off and he follows, "What? The freaks come out at night, you need a partner to watch your back!"

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Whoa, an update. I'm still kickin'. And still love you all. c: Happy Halloween!

Simply-Colleen


End file.
